James Potter, Quidditch, dan cokelat panas
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Allessa Wood menyukai tiga hal. dan mulai mencintai hal pertama yang ia sukai, James Sirius Potter. ia menjalani kehidupan remajanya dengan 3 hal itu. chap 4 updated now!
1. Chapter 1

**James Potter, qudditch, dan coklat panas**

**Disclaimer : HP from J.K Rowling and First Love from Nikki Costa**

**But story it's from myself**

**Happy reading **v**^_^v**

**Allessa POV**

Mendung di pagi hari tak menghalangi mum membangunkanku dan peter—kakakku, dengan kelewat semangat. Aku tahu hari ini hari pertamaku ke Hogwarts. Tapi yang ku jengkelkan adalah mum membangunkanku tepat pukul 05.30. Oh.. ayolah mum…. Matahari saja belum mengeluarkan sinar nya sedikit pun.

Dengan perasaan enggan, aku memasukkan sisi sandwich tuna buatan mum. Kemudian kulirik Peter yang sudah bangun dan berpakaian. Namun wajahnya tak jauh beda denganku, muka jengkel dan mengantuk. Ini semua salahnya. Siapa suruh bergadang menonton film muggle koleksinya.

"Hogwarts Express berangkat pukul 10.30, mum. Tapi kenapa kita semua harus bangun pukul sepagi ini?" Tanya Peter setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Apa salahnya bangun pagi-pagi di hari besar seperti ini." Jawab Mum riang diiringi gerutuan Peter yang tak sempat kudengarkan. Tak habis pikir bahwa dia adalah perfek. Mungkin Professor Mcgonagall setengah tidur saat memilihnya.

"Aku selesai!" kataku sambil bangkit dari kursi meja makan. Dan berjingkat keluar ruang makan saat mum berkata padaku.

" Kopermu masih belum rapi, nona muda." Kata mum bernada sindiran. Sambil mendengus kuteruskan langkahku ke kamar.

Aku bersiap dan segera mandi. Namun sempat kulirik sapu hebat yang tergeletak di tempat tidurku, _Lightning Storm 002_. Dad membelikannya musim panas ini. Yah, tahun ini aku akan ikut try out tim quidditch Gryfindor. Meskipun ini tahun ke 3 ku, aku baru ikut try out-nya tahun ini. Peter melarangku ikut bermain quidditch. Padahal selama ini aku selalu menang jika bermain dengannya. Aneh benar kakakku satu itu.

Sambil mandi, aku membayangkan betapa serunya menjadi seorang cheaser, posisi incaranku. Semangat ku melambung tinggi. Tekadku sudah bulat. Bahkan Peter pun kali ini tak akan bisa menghalanginya.

Oh. Iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Perkenalkan, namaku Allessa Castella Wood. Wood. Kalian tahu kan? Yak! Aku adalah anak dari mantan keeper sekaligus kapten quidditch Gryfindor, Oliver Wood. Tapi entah kenapa Peter malah masuk Ravenclaw.

Setelah mandi dan merapikan koperku dengan sihir, aku turun untuk bersiap ke King Cross dengan menggunakan mobil mum. Peter tak menggunakan jubahnya. Ia akan berganti di atas kereta, sudah memasukkan barang-barang kami ke bagasi mobil. Tak usah tanya—apakah cukup untuk dua koper yang ukurannya tidak senormal biasanya?.

Dad masih harus bertanding di Puddlemere United. Dad adalah kapten tim quidditch itu sekaligus pelatih muda di tim junior nya. Dan hanya mengantarku dan peter saat aku baru pertama kalinya ke Hogwarts—dan peter di tahun ke 3-nya. Itu pun karena Dad mendapat cuti. Tapi tak apalah, aku masih bisa mengirim surat dengan Howl, burung hantu elang milikku.

Aku duduk di bangku belakang bersama Peter. Aku memangku sangkar Howl. Sementara Mum mendengungkan wejangan-wejangan yang sudah berkali-kali diucapkan setiap kali kami kembali ke Hogwarts. Peter bahkan menirukannya tanpa suara sambil memasang tampang bosan. Aku, diam saja dari pada terkena resiko.

"Kalian harus patuh kepada peraturan. Jangan melanggar jam malam." Kata Mum sambil berkonsentrasi ke jalan "Mum tidak mau menerima surat dari professor Mcgonagall lagi, khususnya untukmu Allessa."

"Baik, Mum." Ujarku dan peter secara bersamaan.

"Jangan lupa kirim surat kepada Dad saat kalian baru sampai disana" sambung Mum lagi.

"Bisakah mum berkonsentrasi ke jalan dan menyimpannya nanti saja di Peron?" gerutu Peter

"Terlalu banyak yang harus Mum ingatkan, Peter." Kata Mum praktis.

Mum adalah orang yang sangat disiplin dan berpendidikan tinggi. Beliau lulusan Beauxbatons (sempat memaksaku masuk kesana).

Akhirnya kami sampai di stasiun dan langsung mencari gerbang masuk peron 93/4. Troli yang berat dan kehati-hatian penuh membuat langkahku sedikit lebih lambat daripada Mum dan Peter. Dan akhirnya aku kehilangan jejak mereka. Akkkkh! Kenapa harus beginiiii!?.

"Apakah kau tersesat, nona muda?" kata seseorang yang kuperkirakan pria. Lalu kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

Dan kini aku berhadapan dengan kepala berambut merah menyala dan beberapa coklat gelap—keluarga Potter-Weasley. Enam orang dewasa dan Tujuh remaja memandang ku. Mereka menunggu perkataanku. Mungkin mengetesku apakah aku penyihir tuli—atau bahkan muggle tuli.

"Eng… saya kehilangan jejak kaluarga saya, Mr Potter." Kata ku tersendat karena malu.

"Baiklah, Allessa. Ayo kita masuk ke peron bersama-sama." Ujar wanita berambut merah, Mrs Potter. Beliau tersenyum ramah.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas karena keretanya akan berangkat 15 menit lagi." Ujar pria berambut merah yang kuketahui adalah Mr Weasley.

"Ayo, Allessa!" ajak James Potter bersamaan dengan Fred Weasley, dan kejutannya adalah, keduanya sahabatku.

**End Allessa POV**

Satu persatu dari keluarga Weasley-Potter plus Allessa masuk ke Peron 93/4. Allessa segera mencari gerbong barang, dan meninggalkan koper-koper dan sapu barunya untuk di serahkan ke petugas kereta. Ia menemukan ibunya tepat 5 menit sebelum kereta berangkat.

"Mum!" teriak Allessa penuh kelegaan

"Kemana saja kau? Kakakmu sudah ke gerbong perfek. Kau cepat cari kompartemen. Dan.." Mrs. Wood menarik Allessa ke dalam dekapannya "Mum akan merindukan mu dan kakakmu" sambungnya sambil mencium puncak kepala allessa.

Walaupun galak dan sangat disiplin. Mrs. Wood juga seorang ibu yang mencintai anak-anaknya. Allessa paham dengan ini.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, mum" ujar Alessa. Peluit Hogwarts express sudah berbunyi. Sambil tersenyum dalam diam Allessa berlari masuk gerbong dan sempat melambai ke ibunya saat kereta mulai bergerak. Ia menenteng sangkar Howl ditangan kanannya.

Lalu ia mencari kompartemen kosong. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan kompartemen yang hanya berisi sahabat karibnya sejak kelas satu, Brithany O'neil. Brith sedang makan sebatang coklat, dan langsung tersenyum gembira saat Allessa masuk. Saat Allessa menutup pintu kompartemen, semua bunyi langsung teredam dan hanya sedikit suara mesin kereta.

"Mau makan coklat? Aku bawa dua bungkus." Kata Brith saat Allessa menduduki kursi empuk di depannya dan meletakkan Howl di sebelah kanannya. Ia menyodorkan sebatang cokelat bekal perjalanannya.

"Boleh juga. Apakah kau sudah bertemu Miranda atau Roxane ?" tanya Allessa kelewat antusias sehingga kunciran kudanya bergerak.

Namun Brithany hanya menggeleng. Tiba-tiba, pintu kompartemen mereka di buka. Keduanya langsung menoleh dan melihat siapa yang masuk. Dan ternyata, James dan Fred.

"Satu kompartemen tidak cukup untuk tujuh anak." Kata Fred menjawab pandangan penuh tanya milik brith. James langsung menyambar coklat Allessa tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Ia membuka bungkusnya dan langsung membaginya menjadi dua bagian yang tidak sama besar. Ia memberikan potongan yang lebih kecil kepada Allessa yang terperangah dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Terima kasih cokelatnya." Ujar James yang diiringi cengiran jahil khasnya. James lalu mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi di sebelah Allessa yang kosong dan Fred di sebelah Brith.

Allessa yang masih jengkel dengan kelakuan James, mengeluarkan mp3 playernya dan mulai memasang earphone ke telinganya. Ketiga sahabatnya membelalakkan mata.

"Itu barang muggle, kan?"tanya brith

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Fred

"Apakah kau punya lagu milik Green Day? Aww!" tanya James disertai rintihannya karena jitakan dari Brith dan Fred. James merusak kekagetan mereka. Wajar, James tahu apa mp3 player itu. Dia bahkan memiliki satu dirumah.

"Oh. Ini? Ini hadiah mum karena aku berhasil membuat makan malam untuk keluarga musim panas lalu. Tenang, barang ini tidak akan rusak di Hogwarts karena sudah di beri mum mantra kebal atmosfir sihir." Jawab Allessa santai. " Dan aku tidak punya lagu urakan seperti itu, James." Tambah Allessa dan disambut dengusan ringan James.

Kedua sahabatnya yang lain mengangguk kecil lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. James memakan cokelat rampasannya sambil membaca buku _Taktik praktis nan tepat bermain quidditch_. Fred memandang kosong keluar jendela kereta. Brith membaca _Witch Weekly _dan asik memandang majalah aneh itu sambil ber 'wow'-ria.

Allessa menekan tombol _play_ pada mp3-nya. Sambil tersenyum dan kembali memakan potongan cokelat. Karena lagu yang ia dengarkan saat ini tepat dengan suara harinya saat ini.

Allessa POV

Ternyata mengacak lagu memang menyenangkan. Karena kini mp3 kesayangan ku memainkan lagu_ jadul_ namun pas denganku saat ini.

_Everyone can see  
There's a change in me  
They all say I'm not the same  
Kid I use to be_

_Don't go out and play  
I just dream all day  
They don't know what's wrong with me  
And I'm too shy to say_

_It's my first love  
What I'm dreaming on  
When I go to bed  
When I lay my head upon my pillow  
Don't know what to do_

_My first love  
He thinks that I'm too young  
He doesn't even know  
Wish that I could tell him what I'm feeling  
'cause I'm feeling my first love_

…..

Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta saat ini. Dan kini cinta pertamaku sedang duduk disampingku memakan cokelat sitaannya dariku. Ya, cinta pertamaku adalah James Sirius Potter. Anak sulung dari Harry Potter ini sudah merebut cinta pertamaku sejak di kelas 1saat ia menyelamatkanku dari bludger yang siap menerjangku jika James tidak segera meraih tangan ku dan menarik tubuhku ke sisi lain. Dan mulai saat itu aku menutupi perasaanku ke James dengan berpredikat seorang sahabat.

Tuk! Aku merasa beban berat dan hangat menimpa bahuku. Aku menoleh dan melihat James sudah terlelap dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Wajahnya yang biasanya dihiasi cengiran jahil kini terlihat polos dan cukup tampan. Rambut hitam bercampur cokelat pekatnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kulirik depan ku dan melihat Fred yang sudah tertidur bertumpu pada jendela kaca dan Brith yang masih cekikikan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah kesayangannya.

Dengan senang hati kubiarkan James tidur di bahuku. Rasa kantuk sisa tadi pagi menderaku dan mataku tak mau mengikuti peritah otakku untuk tetap terjaga. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidur setelah menghabiskan cokelatku lalu membersihkannya dan melirik arloji yang memberitahukanku bahwa kereta sampai di Hogwarts dalam waktu 4 jam lagi.

Kusenderkan kepalaku ke kepala james dan mulai tertidur sambil menikmati suara Nikki Costa. Kubiarkan alunan lagu mengantarku ke alam mimpi.

'_cause I'm feeling my first love_

TBC

Yak! Akhirnya selesai juga Chap 1 nya

_Lighting storm 002_ Cuma karangan saya saja.

FF pertama nih,,, ^_^

Dengan senang hati saya menerima review kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

**James Potter, Qudditch, dan Coklat Panas**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : HP Cuma punya JKR**

**Tapi cerita tetep punya saya**

**Peringatan : typo(s) bertebaran.**

**Makasih bgt bwt yang udah nge-review, jasa kalian jadi penyemangat bwt ku..**

**Bwt yg belom Review, CPET REVIEW FF SAYA ! hahahaha#maksa *Ditabok orang se FFn ***

**Hehehe, Nggak-nggak…. Just kidd… but I hope you will enjoy and feel to Review my story**

**So,**

**Selamat membaca**

**Allessa POV**

Aku terasa seperti di atas panggung yang disinari lampu blitz. Lampu-lampu itu saling sahut menyahut menangkap bayangan fotoku. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara cempreng milik Brith namun mataku masih belum mau terbuka dan lebih memilih tetap tertutup. Tapi kemauanku segera terusik setelah mendengar suara Fred,

"Menurutku mereka lebih cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih daripada sepasang sahabat, benar kan?" tanya Fred penuh intrik. Brith kemudian mengeluarkan dengung yang lebih mirip dengungan lebah, ia sedang berpikir.

"Eng…. Menurutku mereka tidak sadar sedang terlihat seperti apa." Sahut Brith

"Tapi bagaimanapun mereka tetap serasi." Suara ketiga ini sepertinya pernah kudengar, Charina Scott.

Lalu aku bangun dengan hati jengkel plus malu, dan langsung kaget melihat tiga kepala berambut berbeda-beda menatapku penuh selidik. Seakan aku baru saja melakuan kesalahan dan sekarang sedang di introgasi oleh 3 penyidik. _Mp3 player_-ku merosot ke pangkuanku beserta _earphone_ nya.

"Kalian sangat romantis." Komentar Brith

"Seandainya kalian benar-benar sepasang kekasih" komentar gadis berambut pirang yang sangat ikal, Charina. Dia teman sekamarku selain Brith, Roxane, dan Miranda.

"Tenang, gadis-gadis. Aku sudah memotret adegan romantis antara aktor dan aktris kita ini. Dan kamera sihirku dengan senang hati memotret adegan yang lainnya diwaktu yang akan datang." Ujar Fred lengkap dengan senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan."Lagi pula hasilnya sangat bagus,"

Namun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ia sudah ambruk ke lantai dengan terjangan James yang berusaha meraih kamera sihir Fred.

Gedebak!gedebuk! suara mereka berdua bergelut di lantai sontak membuat kekacauan di dalam kompartemen. Brith dan Charina bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, namun wajah mereka pucat penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"HENTIKAAAN!" teriakku sekuat tenaga" Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Sekejap mereka berhenti dengan rambut keduanya yang luar biasa awut-awutan. James dan Fred bangkit berdiri. Wajah James terlihat memerah (entah karena marah atau hal lain..) dan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan semakin terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Sudahlah, tak masalah bagiku gambar itu masih ada atau tidak. Sekarang yang terpenting kalian harus berdamai. Cepat bersalaman!" kataku tegas

Perlahan namun enggan mereka saling menjabat tangan. Setelah itu suasana masih canggung hingga nona troli makan siang melewati kompartemen kami.

"Halo, anak-anak. Mau membeli sesuatu dari troli ?" tanya nona troli ramah

Aku, Brith, James, Fred serta Charina memborong makanan dari troli itu. James memasukkan pastel labu ke dalam sangkar Howl melalui celah-celah jeruji kuningannya.

"Terima kasih, untuk bahunya" kata James

Aku hanya mengangguk dan ikut memberikan pastel labu milikku kepada Howl. Dan Howl beruhu-uhu senang saja mendapat jatah makan siang juga. Aku melihat arloji dan mengetahui bahwa aku sudah tidur selama 2 jam.

Dan suasana mulai hangat ketika Fred mengeluarkan set kartu yang bisa kami mainkan berlima. Permainan berlangsung selama beberapa sesi saat Fred mendapat hal lain untuk dibicarakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kau tidak langsung ke kompartemen kita, Char?" tanya Fred

"Awalnya aku berada satu kompartemen dengan Roxane dan Miranda. Namun tiba-tiba datang geng cewek Ravenclaw masuk. Kompartemen kami di monopoli sendiri oleh mereka dan semakin lama kami semakin risih dan memutuskan pindah kompartemen. Sesaat setelah kami keluar lengkingan tawa mereka meledak dan terasa mengejek kami. Aku bahkan tidak melihat rasa bersalah sedikitpun di wajah mereka. Benar-benar licik mereka itu!" cerita Charina panjang lebar

"lalu Roxane dan Miranda ?" tanya Brith.

"Roxane bergabung ke gerbong Weasley-Potter, Miranda ke tempat temannya di gerbong 3."

"Dimana letak kompartemen _milik _kalian?" tanya James

"Di gerbong 3 urutan ke 6 dari depan." Jawab Charina sambil memandang ke arah sangkar Howl yang kini sedang menyembunyikan kepala dibalik sayapnya—Howl tidur.

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjai geng cewek itu. Kau ikut Fred?" kata James bersemangat. Matanya menyala penuh hal jail.

"Dengan senang hati, sepupu." Balas Fred tak kalah berapi-api

"Oh….! Jangan berbuat sesuatu yang membuat kita dipulangkan sebelum kita menginjak Hogwarts." Kenapa aku terdengar seperti mum sekarang?

"Aku tak akan tinggal diam jika temanku diperlakukan tidak adil." Ujar James dengan nada yang terdengar dingin

"Apa yang akan kalian perbuat? " tanya Brith penuh selidik lagi. Anak ini berbakat sebagai penyidik di lembaga Auror rupanya.

Fred mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus aneh yang berwarna abu abu gelap sebesar kepalan tangan dari tas nya. James nyengir lebar melihat benda itu. "Ini, Bom Lumpur-Super-Lengket. Penemuanku dan James musim panas lalu. Aku sudah tidak sabar mencobanya." Lalu memberikan bom itu ke tangan James.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kompartemen. Dan 5 menit setelah mereka menutup pintu terdengar 3 suara berbeda menjerit jijik dan 2 menit kemudian Fred dan James masuk kompartemen sambil terengah-engah. Misi mereka berhasil. Bom mereka sudah tak ada di genggaman James. Dan ada sedikit noda lumpur di baju mereka. Namun kendati berpenampilan berantakan, wajah mereka seperti habis mendengar bahwa perayaan ulang tahun mereka dimajukan.

"Berhasil." Ujar mereka bersamaan dan langsung ber-tos ria.

"Kalian lah pasangan yang lebih romantis." Kata ku malas

m*_*m

**Normal POV**

Senja mulai turun ke langit yang menaungi Hogwarts Express. Satu jam lagi kereta merah yang membawa murid-murid Hogwarts tiba di sekolah mereka. Banyak murid yang bergegas berganti baju muggle mereka dengan jubah seragam Hogwarts. Dengan puluhan anak yang masuk ke toilet kereta toh tidak membuat toiletnya penuh—diperbesar dengan sihir tentunya.

Allessa baru saja keluar dari toilet dan sudah memakai jubah hitam dan seragam Hogwarts. Ia menenteng kantong berisi cardigan cokelat dan t-shirt lengan panjang dan celana jeans miliknya. Kini ia menguncir kuda rambut cokelatnya dan memakai bando kain lebar berwarna putih. Sekali lagi ia merapikan dasi merah-emas nya dan tersenyum lebar .

'_Tenang, ini tahun yang baru. Aku akan menjadi Cheaser Gryfindor dan memenangkan piala Quidditch. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku.' _Batinnya

Ia berjalan sambil melihat keluar jendela dan ia menangkap cahaya kecil yang sepertinya adalah Kastil Hogwarts. Allessa tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di sekolah tercintanya itu. Ia berjalan sambil memandangi kerlipan cahaya redup dari kastil megah itu.

Dan ia mulai bergerak ke arah kompartemennya hingga…..

Brukk ! ia merasa menabrak benda tinggi dan hitam. Itu manusia. Mereka berdua terduduk akibat tabrakan keras. Alessa hanya mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya yang terasa berkunang-kunang akibat tertabrak benda keras, tinggi dan harum (?) itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu

Setelah merasa cukup bisa melihat dengan baik, ia melihat ke wajah penabrak itu menggunakan jubah hitam berlabel Slytherin dan berdasi hijau-perak. Rambut cokelat terangnya berkilau di timpa lampu penerangan kereta. Ia meringis melihat Allessa memeganggi hidungnya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

Allessa hanya bisa memandang anak laki-laki itu. Dan sempat tertegun.

"Maaf telah menabrakmu. Apakah ada yang terluka?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. "Dan bolehkah aku bertanya siapa nama mu. Aku Andrew Flint" sambungnya

"Allessa Wood"

"Oh. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kau di Gryfindor kan ?"

Allessa mengangguk dan tak ingin lebih lama lagi terjebak dalam situasi aneh ini. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Allessa! Kemana saja kau dari tadi. Aku hampir botak mekikirkan kemana perginya kau! Ayo cepat kembali. Kereta akan berhenti setengah jam lagi. Kau mau kita terlambat mendapat kereta—tanpa—kuda seperti tahun lalu!?" omel Brith tanpa behenti. Langkahnya yang tadi terdengar berderap kencang kini mulai melambat dan berhenti di samping kanan Allessa.

"Err.. sampai ketemu di kastil kalau begitu." Ujar Flint lalu pergi.

"Demi Merlin! Kau tahu siapa itu tadi?" tanya Brith sambil menyeret Allessa kembali ke kompartemen "Itu Andrew Flint! Dia kapten Quidditch Slytherin. Dan lagi menurut desas desus, ayahnya adalah musuh besar ayahmu. Kau berkenalan dengannya kan ? OooH… apa kata mr. Wood jika mendengar anaknya berteman dengan anak musuh besarnya."

"Aku hanya bertubrukan dengannya dan saling bertanya nama, hanya itu."

"_Hanya itu, _Kau baru saja bertubrukkan dengan salah satu selebriti Slytherin kedua setelah si Malfoy dan kau hanya berkata, _hanya itu_?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Banyak gadis yang rela menukarkan apapun miliknya demi berada di situasi mu tadi." Ujar Brith melembut.

"Tapi itu sama sekali bukan hal yang menakjubkan buatku. Dia hampir membuat hidungku patah."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, Brith. Aku tidak sedang ingin membahas tentang kejadian barusan." Potong Allessa kesal.

"Baiklah."

Brith dan Allessa bertemu Charina di depan pintu kompartemenMereka langsung membuka pintu kompartemen dan melihat dua cowok keren tapi hyperaktif. Fred dan James telah mengenakan jubah seragam Hogwarts nya dan kini mereka membereskan barang mereka. Allessa, Brith, dan Charina mengikuti aktifitas Fred dan James. Lalu menghabiskan sisa-sisa cokelat kodok yang mereka beli tadi siang.

Kereta Merah besar mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti total di stasiun Hogsmead yang gelap. Hogwarts express menghembuskan uap panasnya dan membuat udara malam itu yang berkabut semakin menyerupai negeri diatas awan, kabutnya pekat sekali. Allessa turun dari kereta sambil menenteng sangkar Howl dan langsung menuju petugas Koper. Ia menyerahkan Howl ke petugas koper dan memberitahunya untuk mengikut sertakan Howl ke antaran kopernya. Dia mengomeli petugas itu tentang keselamatan Howl dan berhenti saat petugas itu meyakinkannya bahwa Howl akan berada di tumpukan teratas kopernya ketika Allessa kembali ke kamar dan tanpa cacat atau bulu tercabut sedikit pun.

Kalau Hagrid tidak mengangkat lentera besarnya mungkin anak-anak akan semakin sulit mencari jalan menuju pemberhentian kereta-tanpa-kuda. James memimpin rombongan sahabat dan saudara-saudaranya mendekati Hagrid. Ia langsung mengenali tubuh—setengah—raksasa milik Hagrid yang berdiri di . Kalau bukan James, mungkin rombongan kecil dibelakangnya akan sulit membedakan Hagrid dengan pohon dedalu raksasa.

"Halo,The Weasley-Potters. Lama tak melihat kalian." sapa Hagrid dan menghampiri dan memeluk mereka satu persatu.

"Hai juga, Hagrid" balas mereka satu-satu

"Lewat sini, Anak-anak.!" Seru Hagrid kemudian di remang-remang kabut.

Kumpulan Murid yang siap ke Hogwarts mengerubunginya.

"Kelas satu di depan dan Perfek belakang kelas satu di depan dan kelas dua ." Perintah Hagrid untuk mengatur barisan anak-anak. Lalu ia menoleh kearah lokomotif tempat masinis kereta berada. Masinis itu mengayunkan lentera ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Nah, itu berarti tak ada lagi yang tertinggal. Baiklah, ayo ikut aku. Dan jangan sampai terpisah atau memisahkan diri."kata Hagrid serak.

Iring-irgingan berjalan keluar stasiun. dan satu persatu berangkat ke Hogwarts dengan kereta—tanpa—kuda, kecuali kelas satu yang akan menaiki perahu kecil melewati Danau hitam bersama Hagrid, sesuai tradisi.

Allessa merapatkan Syal merah-emasnya. Dan juga dengan anak-anak lainnya. Udara sedingin ini akan membuatnya terkena radang dingin. Jubahnya dan seragamnya terlalu tipis untuk melindunginya dari udara yang membekukan tulang ini. Ia melirik James yang terlindung mantel panjang dibalik jubahnya. Ia tak menuruti saran ibunya untuk membawa mantel di dalam tas tentengnya. Ia bahkan baru ingat bahwa ia menaruhnya di koper.

**Allessa POV**

Aku merasa gigi ku bergemeletukan. Semua murid telah berada di pemberhentian kereta. Dan satu per-satu meninggalkan pangkalan kereta—tanpa—kuda. Pangkalan ini semakin sepi dan tersisa beberapa anak termasuk aku dan sahabat-sahabatku. Dan tiga diantaranya adalah geng cewek ravenclaw yang aneh, Rin Corner( oh! Serius. Semua cowok waras Hogwarts berebutan menjadi pacarnya budaknya.), Janette Davies (pacar Peter), Nicole Dunhill. Mereka semua terlihat cukup cantik. Dan mereka selalu menonjolkan kecantikan mereka, itu lah yang membuatku semakin tidak menyukai mereka.

"Lihat! Trio Ravenclaw sedang mempercantik diri." Seru Brith dengan takjub yang dibuat-buat. Namun wajahnya menujukkan muka yang seolah berkata, _apa yang mereka lakukan!._

Oh! Lihat mereka. Tak sadar kah bahwa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mempertebal bedak mereka. Aku mulai percaya bahwa topi seleksi mulai tidak akurat dalam memilih murid untuk Ravenclaw. Sesungguhnya aku berharap mereka di pindahkan ke Slytherin saja, atau lebih buruk Huflepuff.

Nafas kami mulai mengeluarkan uap yang kontras dengan gelapnya malam. Aku menoleh kearah duo gila kami, Fred dan James. Dan benar saja, dua orang 'abnormal' itu sedang membuat bentuk-bentuk aneh dengan uap nafas mereka dengan membuat mebentuk bibir mereka sebisanya. Setidaknya ada hiburan yang lumayan lucu. Aku menyenggol sikut Brith untuk menyuruhnya ikut menoleh kearah Fred dan James. Dan tawanya langsung meledak setelah dua detik menolehkan wajahnya.

"Kapankah mereka menjadi normal…..?"keluh Brith geli saat kehabisan nafas karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Itu akan menjadi peritiwa besar setelah kemenangan Gryfindor di piala asrama. "Jawabku

"Kalian terhibur? Syukurlah. Dan.." ujar James terputus saat ia melihat arlojinya . "Akankah keretanya semakin terlambat."

"Perutku sudah protes ingin Diisi. Aula besar bisa saja kehabisan makanan sebentar lagi. Oh! Itu dia!" kata Fred.

Benar saja, sebuah kereta mendekat menuju pemberhentian. Dan kereta itu berhenti tepat di depan kami. Kami berempat di tambah seorang anak kecil Hufflepuff berambut pirang—sepertinya dia baru kelas dua—menaikinya dan berusaha duduk berdempetan karena udara semakin dingin. James sempat melirik ke arah Rin dan kawan-kawannya dan mendapat kedipan genit dari Rin saat kereta kami melewatinya.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai pengagum yang berkelas, James." Sindirku. Ada perasaan aneh ketika aku melihat tatapan Rin Corner terhadap James. Aku merasa ada gejolak benci padanya, tapi langsung kuhilangkan perasaan itu.

"Entahlah. " sahut James tak peduli.

"Ada apa sih hari ini.? Kenapa kita bertemu murid-murid terkenal Hogwarts di awal semester. Mungkin ini pertanda buruk sesuatu akan menimpa kita." Kata Brith meniru professor Trelawney.

"Ukh.. jangan meniru professor gila itu, tak ingin mendapat kesialan di awal semester karena mengingat ucapannya bahkan satu kata pun." Tukas Charina

Fred menyihir sebuah api Merah (ia belajar dari salah satu bibinya) dan memasukkannya ke sebuah stoples kecil dan kami saling bergantian mendekati stoples itu selama perjalanan untuk menghangatkan diri. Dan lima menit kemudian kereta memasuki gerbang yang dihiasi dua patung babi hutan bersayap.

"Selamat datang kembali di Hogwarts!" seruku sambil melompat turun dari kereta.

"Cepat masuk. Aku sudah lapar berat. " kata Fred

"Aku bisa mencium bau Pai daging asap dari sini." Kata James

Namun kami masih harus lapor kehadiran kami kepada prof. Flitwick. Professor bertubuh mungil itu mendata satu-persatu nama murid yang baru datang di atas undakan menuju kastil dengan menaiki sebuah kursi tinggi yang berhasil membuat tinggi badannya setara dengan James. Dan langsung berlari menuju ke aula besar untuk makan karena koper kami pasti akan terletak begitu saja ketika kami kembali ke kamar kami semua. Disana keluarga besar Fred dan James menunggu di meja Gryfindor. Mereka semua terlihat memenuhi meja panjang, dan tentu saja hampir semua berambut merah menyala. Mereka membuat meja Gryfindor terlihat sangat cerah ceria. Kami langsung ikut duduk melanjutkan deretan panjang keluarga besar James. Fred begitu kecewa karena makanan belum tersaji, bahkan makanan pembukanya pun belum ada.

"Aku begitu lapar tapi kenapa peri-peri rumah itu tidak segera mengeluarkan makanannya. Mereka seharusnya mematuhi perintah tuan-tuan mereka, singkatnya, kita!" omel Fred bercampur gerutuan.

"Hormatilah, acara penyambutan Ini, Fred. Dan bersabarlah. " kata Rose weasley sabar. "Lagi pula peri mana yang patuh pada tuannya jika tuannya sendiri sering mencuri makanan darinya."

Fred angkat bahu dan menopangkan dagunya di tangan kiri sambil tangan kanannya mengangkat piring emas kosong ciri khas makan malam penyambutan. Charina yang tidak tega segera memberikan satu-satunya potongan bolu kuali miliknya yang tersisa pada Fred.

"Terima kasih banyak, Char sayang." Katanya penuh syukur, langsung membuka bungkusnya.

Dan bisa kulihat muka Charina mulai di penuhi rona merah jambu. Tiba-tiba professor Mcgonagal berdiri di podium dan bertepuk tangan satu kali dan sontak seluruh Aula dilanda keheningan.

"Laporan yang kuterima semua murid sudah berada di kastil. Dan tahun ini adalah tahun baru bagi kalian semua. Dan sekarang waktu penting untuk kita semua, megetahui siapa saja keluarga baru kita di asrama masing-masing. dan sambutlah murid-murid baru Hogwarts!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah Professor Longbottom sambil membawa sebuah topi yang sangat lusuh dan penuh sobekan. Namun professor Longbottom membawanya seolah benda itu sutra cina berkualitas nomor satu. Topi itu adalah salah satu peninggalan Godric Gryffindor, yakni topi seleksi. Di belakang professor Longbottom, terdapat deretan panjang anak-anak kelas satu yang menggunakan jubah hitam mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat imut dan membuatku gemas karena kegugupan mereka. Sepasang anak berambut pirang yang sepertinya kembar melambai kearah keluarga Weasley-Potter, dan dibalas oleh mereka semua.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku

"Si kembar Scamander. Anak Aunt Luna, sahabat keluarga kami. Mereka selalu hadir saat perayaan natal di The Burrow." Jelas James padaku.

Di belakang barisan panjang itu , mr. Flinch berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil menyeret sebuah kursi bersenderan tegak. Gesekan kaki kursi dan lantai marmer aula besar menimbulkan bunyi yang menyayat hati. Hampir semua orang menutup telinganya tak tahan dengan bunyi itu. Aku melirik ke wajah orang tua itu, aku bersumpah melihat raut muka bahagia darinya karena melihat Fred dan James begitu tersiksa dengan bunyi ini. Fred dan Jmaes adalah musuh bebuyutan penjaga sekolah tua itu.

Aku bersyukur kursi itu telah berhenti di seret dan kini telah teletak di depan deretan guru yang lantainya lebih tinggi beberapa inchi dari lantai sekitarnya. Professor Longbotom meletakkan topi itu dengan hati-hati diatas kursi. Dan robekan itu mulai terbuka dan membentuk seraut wajah yang cukup sangar. Dan topi itu mulai bernyanyi.

_Aku adalah sebuah topi ajaib_

_Dan lebih bertuah dari apa pun yang berarti_

_Aku tak mengharapkan pita dan dekorasi_

_Aku hanya ingin menembus hati kalian_

_Apapun yang kalian pikirkan, aku lah yang bisa membacanya_

_Tak perlu kalian khawatir dimana kalian akan berada_

_Griffindor yang penuh ksatria_

_Slytherin yang sesak dengan ambisi dan kemuliaan_

_Ravenclaw yang brilian pikirannya_

_Dan Hufflepuff yang baik dan setia_

_Aku belum pernah salah_

_Dan jangan kalian remehkan dimana kalian berada_

_Karena disanalah kalian akan menemukan keluarga_

_Selama tujuh tahun lamanya_

_Dan sekaranglah waktunya_

_Tegakkan kepala kalian_

_Dan pakai aku diatasnya_

_Lalu kita mulai seleksinya!_

Gemuruh tepuk tangan dan sorakan mengakhiri nyanyian topi seleksi.

"Lagu yang lainnya kali ini. Pasti dia akan sibuk mengarang lagu tahun depan sepanjang tahun ini." Komentar James

"Daripada diam terduduk lemas sepanjang tahun. Aku lebih memilih hidup dalam ke kreatif-an sepertinya." Ujar Brith

Professor Longbottom maju dan membuka gulungan perkamen.

"Yang namanya kusebut, maju kedepan! Kenakan topi ini di kepala kalian dan segera duduk di bangku."katanya menghadap barisan kelas satu. "dan setelah topi seleksi menyebutkan asrama kalian, segeralah bergabung di meja masing-masing. Baiklah. Adolf, Rowan."

Anak laki-laki kecil berambut pirang maju dan memakai topinya. "GRYFFINDOR!" aku langsung bersorak mengikuti seluruh meja panjang yang kududuki. Dan selanjutnya, Katney Arcley masuk Ravenclaw sekarang berganti meja tempat Peter bersorak , namun kalah meriah daripada sambutan dari pada sambutan Hufflepuff pada Jessica Bandly. Sesaat kemudian Slytherin pertama masuk, Gale Beritto. Dan seterusnya hingga huruf "L" Fred mulai ngomel lagi.

"Ayolah…aku bisa makan seekor werewolf dengan perut selapar ini."keluhnya

* * *

"Dari mana saja kalian? Tak tahukah kalian aku sangat cemas tidak menemukan kalian dimanapun?" Omel Rose Weasley begitu Fred dan James begitu proses seleksi selesai dengan ucapan selamat makan dan pemberitahuan peraturan sekolah dari Profesor Mcgonagall.

"Kereta—tanpa—kuda Hogwarts sepertinya harus segera diganti. Ketepatan waktu datang mereka semakin lambat dan kecepatan mereka kurasa semakin lambat pula." Kata James sambil meraih Roti barley dan krim sup hangat yang baru saja muncul di depannya bersama dengan makanan-makanan lain.

"Beful. Akhusepuhu." Kata Fred diantara kunyahannya.

"Apa?"

"Betul. Aku setuju." Kata Fred lebih jelas setelah menelan makanannya.

"Menurutku tidak juga. Dan sepertinya keterlambatan itu dikarenakan murid Hogwarts yang semakin banyak juga." Kataku.

Setelah itu kami melanjutkan makan malam kami. Aku, Brith, dan Charina melanjutkan deretan Potter-Weasley. Kami makan malam diselingi canda tawa buatan Fred atau James. Aku sempat melirik ke meja Ravenclaw dan menemukan kakakku sedang duduk memangku si Davies sialan itu. Sesaat kemudian mereka berciuman dan aku langsung menoleh ke deretan dewan guru. Dan aku hampir tidak menemukan guru yang peduli dengan perilaku dua sejoli itu, kecuali professor Greengrass yang melihat mereka berdua secara intens dan kalu saja mereka mau menghentikan dan melihat tatapan mata beliau saat ini, aku yakin mereka akan langsung merasa dibunuh dengan tatapan mata seperti itu.

Stelah pudding cokelat diedarkan dan habis dalam waktu yang singkat, Professor Mcgonagall. berdiri sambil memukul piala kacanya pelan namun menimbulkan dentingan yang terdengar keras dan langsung membuat seluruh Aula diam.

"Baik!. Ini saatnya tidur anak-anak." Kata professor Mcgonagall.

Aku ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar dan menulis surat untuk Dad dan Mum. Aku berlari kecil dan tanpa melihat depan aku menubruk punggung seseorang. _Apakah hobi baru ku sekarang adalah menabrak orang?_,batinku.

Kami jatuh terjerembab dan siap melihat tatapan geli dan ejekan dari anak-anak lain. Aku bangkit terlebih dahulu karena aku menimpa orang itu. Aku melihat anak itu bangkit berdiri.

"Oooh. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kataku.

Dan ku beranikan diriku melihat orang yang telah ku tabrak. Ia membersihkan debu pada jubahnya lalu memberiku senyum. Rambut cokelat terang, tinggi dan tampan. Dia adalah… Andrew Flint.

"Kau lagi?" katanya menahan tawa.

Oh tuhan….. lenyapkan aku sekarang juga.

TBC

* * *

**Haaaaa!**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter duanya….**

**Makasih udah baca…. Gimana ceritanya ? Seru ? Aneh? Boring?**

**salah ketik dari Chap satu, ini tahun ke empatnya Allessa n ke enam bwt Peter**

**maap yah salah...**

**Jgn lupa di Review yah…**


	3. Chapter 3

**James Potter, Quidditch, dan Coklat Panas**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : HP ttep punya J.K.R**

**Makasih banget buat yang masih setia nge-rivew.. you are precious things for me :D**

**Met baca ! and have fun ! **

"Kau lagi?" kata Andrew, menahan tawa.

Allessa terperangah karena dua kali menabrak orang yang sama dalam satu hari.. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan mempunyai hobi baru, menabrak Andrew Flint. Hampir seluruh kepala yang belum sempat mengeluarkan kaki dari bangku panjang menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Sebagian tertawa dan sebagian lagi melotot tidak setuju. Dan yang ditabrak tidak mengeluarkan kemarahan atau rasa jengkel. Andrew Flint malah hanya memberikan raut muka sabar dan tersenyum tipis. Allessa makin bingung melihatnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Kau harus melihat ke arah depan saaat berjalan atau berlari. Dan." belum sempat Andrew melanjutkan ucapannya Allessa sudah buru-buru membungkuk meminta maaf dan pergi.

Allessa berjalan agak scepat dan sedikit berhati-hati. Ia mendengar suara James, Brith dan Fred berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia tak mau menjadi pemegang rekor Hogwarts sebagai penabrak paling ceroboh. Ia berbelok menuju toilet terdekat dan satu-satunya toilet yang dekat dengan aula besar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara derap seseorang mengejarnya. Ia ingin menguapkan rasa malunya hari ini. Allessa sadar bahwa yang ia tabrak adalah salah satu orang beken di Hogwarts.

"Demi merlin…. Apa sih yang kulakukan hari ini."katanya penuh nada penyesalan sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kloset yang tertutup. Cahaya obor yang remang remang membuat tempat ini penuh dengan dengung nyamuk betina haus darah. Beberapa saat kemudian Allessa mulai tak tahan berada di toilet malam- malam, sebagian lagi karena ia merasa sudah saatnya keluar dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia, seorang gadis biasa yang normal nan standar, telah menabrak selebriti Hogwarts yang terkenal lagi tampan di depan seluruh aula besar.

Allessa baru saja menutup pintu toilet tempatnya berdiam saat ia mendengar suara tangisan lirih. Cahaya obor yang bergerak membuat suasana semakin lengkap. Bulu kuduk (?) Allessa menegang. Ia terlalu sering melihat film Muggle koleksi Peter, dan ia ingat suasana di Film itu. Suasananya persis seperti saat ini. Pemeran utamanya akan bertemu sosok hantu mengerikan sesaat kemudian. Ia mulai ketakutan dan berjalan berjingkat.

"Si..Siapa di..sana?" tanyanya gemetaran saking takutnya. Allessa mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan bahwa tangisan itu berasal dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi disana.

"Ha..halooo…." serunya tanpa jawab. Suaranya bergaung di dinding toilet. Ia mengingat-ingat apakah ini toilet lantai tiga, tempat Myrtle Merana bergentayangan. Ia berharap suara itu adalah hantu itu sekarang. Karena kenyataanya hantu yang sudah kita kenal lebih tidak mengerikan daripada hantu yang baru saja kita jumpai, kan?

"Hiks….hiks…" suara itu berasal dari bilik ke empat di deretan kiri. Bilik itu disinari sinar bulan yang menembus dari jendela.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, Siapa itu…?" kali ini Allessa mulai menyuntikkan keberanian dalam kata-katanya walau masih gemetaran.

"Apakah kau salah satu teman Rin Corner ? mau menyiksaku lagi? Apa salahku ke kalian?" tanya suara itu putus asa sambil sesenggukan. Allessa lega setelah mendengarnya. Itu berarti ia bersama manusia sekarang.

"Tenang. Aku bukan kroni Rin Corner. Eh, kalau boleh kuberi saran. Keluarlah dari sana dan ayo kita kembali ke asrama kita masing-masing. Rekomendasi yang buruk jika kau ingin menangis disini. Kujamin tempat ini sama sekali tidak kondusif untuk menangis di malam hari." Katanya pada suara yang di dalam. Lalu keluarlah seorang gadis berdasi kuning-hitam dan di jubahnya terbordir seekor musang tanah. Gadis itu berambut cokelat terang berkepang dua dan memakai kacamata bulat yang besar dan terlihat tebal.

"Maaf telah mengganggumu. Ayo kita keluar. Perfek akan mulai patrolinya sebentar lagi." Kata Allessa pada si gadis. "Oh iya,ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Kau Hufflepuff kan?"tambahnya.

"Aku Dione McMillan. Aku kelas empat. Lalu kau?" sahut Dione balik bertanya saat akan keluar dari pintu ayun toilet. Ia melihat kiri kanan lorong toilet untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Namaku Allessa Wood. Kalau boleh bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Dan kenapa nama Rin corner kausebut-sebut?" tanya Allessa sambil mengayunkan pintu hingga berderit pelan.

Dione termangu sebentar. "Aku sedang menangis setelah Rin Corner mengolok-olokku dan mulai menarik rambutku karena aku membentaknya."

"Apa kau tidak ikut makan malam?"

"Ikut, tapi hanya sampai makanan utama."

"Oh." Kata Allessa saat sampai di lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Dan senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Terima kasih karena mau berbicara denganku."kata Dione dengan mata yang masih basah namun penuh sinar bahagia saat mengucapkannya.

Allessa kaget dengan perkataan Dione. Ia heran mengapa Dione begitu bahagia walau mereka hanya berbincang 10 menit.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih?"tanyanya heran.

"Sebelumnya Sangat jarang ada orang yang mau berbicara denganku." Ujar Dione dengan senyum merekah. "Nah, sampai jumpa dan selamat malam."

"Selamat malam juga." Balas Allessa canggung. Dione segera berlalu.

"Unicorn Terbang" ujarnya kepada Nyonya Gemuk.

"Oh sayang… kau ketinggalan pembaharuan kata kunci ya.. sayangnya kata kuncinya salah."

'Ukh.. sebentar. Sepertinya aku ingat Brith memberitahuku.' Batinnya sesaat kemudian "Pedang Godric" ucapnya penuh kemenangan.

Lukisan itu membuka dan menganga-lah lubang besar dan tangga. Allessa memanjat naik ke ruang rekreasi. Disana terduduklah James dan Fred yang sedang serius memperhatikan sesuatu (Yang pasti itu salah satu barang aneh mereka) dan beberapa anak yang duduk sekedar bersantai atau mengobrol dengan temannya.. James bangkit menghampiri Allessa.

"Allessa. Kemana perginya kau tadi? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu. Kau seharusnya tidak pergi dulu sebelum melihat anak-anak kelas satu yang kami kerjai. "kata James penuh semangat dan memegang pundak Allessa. Jadi benar yang tadi ada seseorang yang menyusul Allessa, dan itu James.

"Aku mau tidur dulu." Ujar Allessa mengantuk dan mengelakkan kedua tangan James dari bahunya.

"Oh. Baiklah, kami juga akan tidur kok. Nah. Selamat malam."sahut Fred.

Allessa mengangguk dan berjalan ke koridor menuju kamar putri. Namun ada langkah kaki yang berderap pelan mengikutinya. Ternyata itu James.

"Als ! tunggu. Aku ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Kata james sambil mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen. "Ini formulir pendaftaran anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Ini formulir pertama yang disebarkan. Kau patut berbangga hati, karena mempunyai sahabat yang tampan, baik hati, terkenal, dan loyal sepertiku."

"Hih. Jangan sombong dulu kau. Em, terima kasih banyak untuk formulirnya. Kau memang sahabat terbaik." Kata Allessa tersenyum tulus.

"Seleksinya akan diadakan besok sore untuk cheaser dan besoknya untuk keeper cadangan. Cepat tidur untuk menjaga kesehatan dan stamina mu untuk besok," Kata james dengan mencubit kedua pipi Allessa yang memang agak tembem. "dan semoga berhasil, berusahalah semaksimal mungkin." tambahnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Allessa lalu berlari ke ujung koridor kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

"Oh ya ! aku lupa, Selamat malam putri tidur! Jangan lupa mimpikan aku, ya ! hahaha" Serunya di ujung koridor pada Allessa.

Allessa masih terpaku di tempatnya tadi berbicara pada James. Wajahnya kini semerah ceri, ia tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya melongo dan berjalan pelan kearah pintu kamarnya. Kenapa perasaan suka ini begitu membingungkan.

Howl ber uhu keras saat Allessa masuk dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Ia bersyukur melihat semua teman sekamarnya sudah berada di balutan selimut mereka masing masing dan tak ada yang menyadari ia belum ada di kamar. Allessa melihat tumpukan petinya dan sapu Lightning storm 002 yang berkilat ditimpa cahaya lampu tidurnya. Ia rapikan dulu semua pakaian dan jubah dari peti ke lemarinya. Lalu memakai piyama merah jambunya dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan memanadang sapunya penuh harap. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah bermimpi menaiki sapu itu melewati tribune-tribune stadion Hogwarts. Ia sudah lupa keinginannya menulis surat untuk ayah dan ibunya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Allessa merasa lebih baik mati. Ia mendadak menjadi sorotan para penggemar Andrew (yang sebagian besar Ravenclaw dan Slytherin) sebagai cewek lancang yang menabrak ksatria mereka. Beberapa anak Slytherin bahkan mencela Allessa. Ravenclaw hanya berani memberi Allessa tatapan galak, mereka tahu Peter akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani mengganggu adiknya.

"Kau tidak bersemangat hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Fred begitu Allessa sampai di bangku panjang.

"Apa salahku terlalu ceroboh. Hingga aku mendapat perlakuan mereka."kata Allessa suram

"Kau tidak bersalah. Kau hanya perlu menigkatkan kehati-hatian mu untuk segala sesuatu, kawan."kata James sambil menyendok kentang tumbuknya.

"Brith, seberapa banyak kau tentang ketenaran Flint itu?" gumam Allessa galau pada brith yang berkonsentrasi dengan bubur krimnya. Brith tidak menjawab atau menoleh sedikitpun. Lalu Fred yang berada di sebelahnya menyenggol lengan Brith.

"Heh? Apa?" ujar Brith bingung

"Tak usah, Lupakan"

"Kau mau kami mengerjainya,' lessa?"tanya James di sela-sela kunyahanya.

"Dengar," Fred menggeser duduknya lebih merapat, "Kami sedang menunggu barang baru kiriman ayahku yang boleh kami jual di sekolah. Ada pastiles muntah, permen karet penggelembung, bantal kentut tidak terlihat, penggema suara lapar…."

"….. bulu gelitik tak tertahankan, balsam jerawat, dan …. Oh ! iya. Semprotan pemanjang rambut ekstrim. Nah, kau pilih yang mana?" lanjut James sangat antusias.

"Kalian terdengar sedang menawariku pergi ke neraka." Ujar Allessa penuh derita.

"Hei! Pos Pagi datang!" Seru Fred menunjuk sesuatu seperti gumpalan bulu yang melesat masuk cepat di udara melalui lubang jendela yang terbuka di langit-lagit aula besar. Koreksi. Bukan sesuatu, tapi puluhan dari sesuatu itu. Dan itu semua adalah burung hantu dengan berbagai kiriman yang terikat di kaki mereka.

Semua mendongak berharap dihampiri salah satu dari mereka. Dan tanpa diduga, burung hantu cokelat gelap besar mendarat di sebelah piring sarapan Allessa. Burung hantu itu membawa sebuah bungkusan coklat. Allessa melepasnya dari paket dikakinya dan memberikan potongan daging panggang padanya, lalu burung itu terbang kembali. Allessa segera membuka bungkusan itu dan mendapati sebuah Victorian dress berleher tinggi dan penuh renda. Ia menganga menatap gaun itu seolah ia mendapat bayi Skrewt Ujung-Meletup. '_Apa yang dilakukan mum?_' batinnya kesal.

"O-oh. Gaun antik, Lessie?" ujar James yang duduk disebelahnya. "Atau kupanggil madame Wood?"tambahnya jail.

"Coba baca suratnya, Als."kata Brith bijak.

Allessa segera membuka surat lampiran dari ibunya.

_Dear,_

_Mum rasa kau lupa bahwa tahun ini ada kebutuhan gaun pesta di daftarmu. Mum kirimkan gaun lama mum ketika mum seusiamu. Mum harap kau menyukainya. Dan jangan sampai rusak karena gaun itu sangat berharga, honey. Kau bisa menambah beberapa dekorasi yang cocok untukmu. Selamat bersenang-senang!_

_Mum._

_p.s :kirimkan fotomu saat memakainya. Pasti kau sangat cantik. Mum tahu itu._

"Apa maksudnya bersenang-senang?" jerit Allessa putus asa. "Aku akan semakin di _sorot. _Yeah, mum, _terimakasih."_ Tambahnya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Oh, tenang sobat. Aku bisa memperbaikinya untukmu." Sahut Brith santai. "Aku hanya butuh beberapa gelondong kain dan pita lebar. Kapan kunjungan ke Hogsmead dalam waktu terdekat?"

"Biasanya minggu keempat setelah tahun ajaran baru. Hei, apakah ini artinya akan ada pesta dansa tahun ini?" Kata Fred. Namun Allessa, Brith, dan James hanya angkat bahu.

Mereka menoleh kea rah podium dan melihat professor McGonagall berdiri disana. Burung hantu yang mulanya terlihat tidur dan mengatupkan kedua sayapnya, kini sedang terjaga dengan mata tajam dan sayap yang merentang lebar setelah kedua kaki Profesor McGonagall masuk ke dalam biliknya. "Mungkin ini akan menjelaskan sesuatu."ujar James membuat Allessa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Anak-anakku yang kusayangi, dan dewan guru yang sedang berbahagia. Pagi ini akan kukatakan beberapa hal. Yang pertama, tahun ini adalah tahun dimana kita akan menjamu tamu undangan kita dari sekolah sahabat kita, Beauxbatons dan Drumstrag. Dan itu berarti akan ada pesta natal besar tahun ini. Yang boleh mengikutinya hanya kelas empat keatas. Bagaimanapun, untuk apa kita membeli Jubah pesta jika tidak digunakan? Berusahalah untuk menjadi tuan rumah yang baik dan bermartabat. Yang kedua, tahun ini kita mendapatkan Guru pertahanan ilmu hitam baru, ini dia professor Alan Rickman!"

Seorang pria jakung dan pucat berambut hitam berdiri dari deretan guru disambut tepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh aula. Orang itu mengingatkan kami pada satu orang yang sangat terkenal dan dikenang. Professor snape, grur ramuan yang dianggap pahlawan dan di sisi lain dianggap penghianat.

"Kelihatannya kita punya Killerman baru nih" ujar James dengan muka sumringah seolah mendengar seseorang berhasil kesal karena leluconnya.

""Pasti seru." Sahut Fred dengan muka yang hampir sama.

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Tak ada hal lainkah selain hal yang bisa mendatangkan detensi dan potongan poin? Seharusnya kalian paham. Dia professor. Bukan Flich yang bisa kalian kerjai sesuka hati kalian." Kata Allessa tegas

"Lihat mukanya, penuh gurat amarah dan tanpa senyuman sama sekali. Datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Benar-benar orang yang tak punya humor." Kata Fred mempertahankan ide gilanya.

"Jika kalian masih ingin berbuat jahil. Pergi beri Mrs. Norris obat diare atau pil mimisan milik kalian sana! " kata Brith tanpa sadar. Allessa langsung menoleh dengan muka horror.

"Ide yang bagus, Brith. Terima kasih." Kata Fred dan James bersamaan lalu pergi keluar aula. Brith langsung menutup mulutnya seolah takut dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Kau baru saja menyiram bensin ke dalam api, Brith." Kata Allessa taktis sambil mengemasi gaunnya.

Kini giliran Brith yang menyusupkan wajahnya ke meja.

* * *

Saat istirahat siang setelah makan siang, ruang informasi di bagian sebelah ruang guru mendadak ramai. Berbagai klub ingin menyiarkan pemberitahuan tentang pendaftaran anggota baru bagi kelas dua ke atas. Dan untuk Quidditch, Gryffindors diijinkan professor McGonagall menempel banner besar di papan pengumuman. Isinya tentu saja pendafataran bagi yang ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Dan Allessa tak perlu melihatnya lagi berkat jasa James. Jadi Allessa menurut saja mengekor di belakang Brith yang akan mengumumkan penerimaan di klub Brith, klub keterampilan.

"Kau tak perlu ikut jika kau tidak ingin ikut, sobat." Kata brith mengingatkan Allessa.

"Aku lebih baik mendengar suara cempreng mu di toa pembesar daripada terus-terusan bertemu penggemar Flint. Aku sudah berkali-kali sial hari ini." Kata Allessa suram. Hari ini dua kali dia disiram air se-ember, jatuh terpeleset lendir siput kebun pengunyah daging, dan kehilangan berbagai macam barang miliknya

"Oooh… jangan beri aku muka memelas seperti itu." Kata Brith sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnyan siap mendaraskan mantra penyebar suara.

"_sonorus paralella._" Gumamnya pelan sambil meletakkan tongkatnya di pangkal lehernya. Oh ya, cara kerja Toa pembesar suara adalah dengan mendaraskan mantra seperti yang dilakukan Brith lalu pembaca harus berbicara melalui Toa utama di ruang informasi, maka suara si pembaca akan terdengar di seluruh Toa pembesar suara yang tersebar luas di seluruh Hogwarts. Hal yang sama berlaku bagi bel jam pelajaran.

"Pengumuman, bagi siswi atau siswa yang berminat mengikuti klub keterampilan harap menyerahkan data dirinya di sebuah perkamen yang bisa kalian serahkan kan pada Brith O'nail kelas empat Gryffindor. Dan untuk anggota lama, dimohon berkumpul di kelas serbaguna sepulang sekolah nanti. Sekian." Umum Brith dengan suara yang sangat merdu.

"Suaramu benar-benar membuatku kagum Brith." Kata Allessa dengan mulut menganga kaget karena baru kali ini ia mendengar suara semerdu itu dari Brith.

"Oh. Terima kasih." Kata Brith. " Hei sebaiknya kita segera berangkat keluar kastil untuk mengikuti pelajaran Pemeliharaan Hewan Gaib, meskipun bel belum berbunyi."

"Ayo." Seru Allessa. Ia baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah ketika ingat bahwa ia lupa dengan bukunya di asrama.

"Brith aku harus kembali ke asrama terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa pergi dulu."

"OK. Pastikan kau tidak terlambat." Sahut Brith

Namun Allessa sudah berlari dengan kencang dan hanya mengangkat jempolnya ke atas tanda ia mengerti ucapan Brith. Allessa berlari dan langsung mengatakan kata kunci dari jauh sehingga ia tak perlu berhenti untuk mengatakannya kepada lukisan nyonya gemuk. Berlari tak masalah bagi Alles karena ia biasa dilatih fisik oleh ayahnya dengan cara berlari. Setelah mendapatkan bukunya Allessa langsung berlari lagi menuju keluar kastil. Ia berjalan berbelok ke koridor dan tiba-tiba ia terpeleset… Gedubrak!…. Dan bertepatan saat bel berbunyi.

"Ouch… " rintihnya sambil memegangi bokongnya yang basah karena sesuatu seperti minyak. Ia piker ia tau siapa pelakunya. "Sampai kapan penderitaan ini berakhir?' batinnya

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya sebuah suara.

Allessa mendongak menatap orang yang berbicara. Dan berdirilah Andrew Flint di depannya. Memberikan tangannya pada Allessa. Allessa ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangan Andrew.

"Aku tidak menggigit kok." Ujar Andrew melihat keraguan Allessa.

"Aku terjatuh karenamu, bisa di bilang begitu." Kata Allessa tenang.

"Ayolah, kita akan makin terlambat."

Akhirnya Alles meraih tangan itu dan Andrew mwmbantunya berdiri dari tumpahan minyak itu.

"Wow!" Allessa hampir saja terpeleset untuk kedua kalinya.

Jika saja Flint tidak meraih pinggangnya dan menahan keseimbangannya. Tangan Flint tangsung mendapat tepisan begitu Allessa sadar di mana tangan itu berada. Wajah keduanya masih berona merah jambu saat berjalan cepat keluar dari pintu gerbang.

Mereka keluar kastil dan berlari menuju pondok Hagrid yang dipenuhi Anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

"Potong lima angka masing masing untuk Slytherin dan Gryfindor." Teriak hagrid saat melihat dua anak yang terlambat masuk kelasnya.

"Emm. Aku mengalami kecelakaan Profesor. " kata Allessa

"Kalau begitu, tambah lima angka untuk Gryffindor." Kata Hagrid

Yang mengherankan, Andrew diam saja. Allessa berpikir Andrew akan mengikutinya menyatakan alasan keterlambatanya. Namun tidak. Allessa hanya mendengus tidak peduli.

* * *

Sore ini seleksi akan di mulai. Jantung Allessa berdetak cukup kencang. Ia memakai jubah trainee milik Gryffindor yang ia dapat kan ketika ia menyerahkan Formulir pendaftaran. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan Quidditch miliknya. Allessa mondar mandir di ruang rekreasi gelisah sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. 'Seleksi kan di mulai setengah jam lagi. Ooohh apa yang harus ku lakukan.' Katanya panik dalam hati.

"Kau akan semakin cemas jika kau panik. Santai saja. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata James mengingatkan.

"Kau akan disana kan ?" tanya Allessa gusar, memegang sapunya dengan kuat.

"Tentu. Aku juga harus melihat performa yang diseleksi." Jawab James dengan yakin sambil memberi senyum kecil ke Allessa. "Aku akan di sana juga mendukungmu."

"Hanya pastikan akau memberi kemampuan terbaikmu, oke?" Kata Fred memberi semangat.

Allessa hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu menghempaskan diri ke sofa empuk. James memberikan segelas minuman kesukaan Allessa, cokelat panas dengan aroma macam-macam. Kali ini jeruk.

"Terima kasih." Kata Allessa pendek.

"Kami juga akan disana, Als." Kata Charina dan Roxanne hampir bersamaan "Kami mendukungmu." Tambah Charina.

"Kau juga akan mendukungku kan?" tanya Fred dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Char balik dengan mengernyit.

"Aku juga di lapangan Char sayang…." Kata Fred penuh rasa kasih sayang.

Charina hanya merinding menderngarnya. Dan yang lainnya tertawa. Candaan tentang Fred dan Charina dan segelas cokelat panas membuat suasana hati Allessa mulai tenang dan tak lagi tegang.

"Brith akan datang, kan?" tanya Allessa masih cemas

"Aku tak tahu, Als. Mungkin acara klub nya sebentar lagi selesai." Jawab James sambil memberi tatapan tenang pada Alles. "Dan jangan cemas lagi." Tambahnya dengan tatapan pura-pura galak.

Alessa hanya memberikan senyuman sebisanya. Dan tiba-tiba muncul lah yang baru saja di bicarakan, Brith O'nail. Wajah brith sangat sumringah melihat mereka semua.

"Penerimaannya sukses. Banyak anak kelas dua dan tiga tertarik. Kyaaa!" jeritnya sangat bahagia. "Dan coba tebak, Akulah ketua untuk periode tahun ini."

"Kyaaaa!" dan akhirnya semua gadis turut berbahagia dengannya. Fred hanya tersenyum miring dan ikut memberi selamat dan James menyalami ketua klub keterampilan yang baru ini.

"Yap! Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk berangkat ke lapangan. Ayo!" Ajak James

Lalu mereka semua bergerak menuju lapangan. Allessa, Charnia, Fred dan james langsung masuk ke lapangan dan membiarkan Brith, Roxanne, dan Miranda mencari tempat duduk yang dekat dengan gawang. Sulit di percaya, tribune di sekitar gawang dan bangian tengah agak ramai. Dan hei! Ada Andrew disana melambaikan tangan pada Allessa. Dan Allessa bahkan sempat menangkap bayangan Peter dan pacarnnya, Janette Davies, duduk di salah satu tempat di tribune. Peter memasang muka kesal dan Janette bermuka masam bosan dan jengkel.

Pandangan Allessa dan Peter bertemu. Peter memberi pandangan mengancam ke Allessa, dan Allessa hanya memberi pandangan menantang.

**Allessa's POV**

Kau melihatku peter? Ya, aku disini melakukan larangan terbesarmu. Seleksi Quidditch. Lihat matanya? Dingin sekali melihatku. Huh. Kasihan sekali si bodoh itu. Ia pasti sangat terpaksa mengikuti Peter kemari. Dia kan takut kelembapan lapangan rumput merusak keindahan kulit cantiknya dengan bintik-bintik.

Aku tidak peduli dan meleggang terus menuju dekat tenda persiapan. Lightning Storm-ku sudah dalam genggaman. Tinggal tunggu waktu di mulai.

Namun tiba-tiba kulihat Peter. Mengerjarku dan berhasil menarik tanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanyanya dengan muka terlihat sangat murka

"Seleksi. Dan kau tak bisa menghalangiku. Aku sudah empat belas tahun, Pete!"

"Kuperingatkan kau, nona muda Wood! Aku harus menjagamu dari segala bahaya. Kau tahu, kan?" kata Peter mulai naik emosi.

"Peter! Aku sudah cukup mandiri untuk menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku tak mau kau atur-atur. Aku bukan bayanganmu."

Peter menghela nafas mualai melunak. Dan diam sejenak untuk berpikir apa yang ingin dia katakan. "Dengar, Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja. Dan tanpa luka, Jika kau ingin ikut," Peter menahan nafasnya, "Kau harus berhati-hati. Dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Mengerti ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Peter berbalik kembali ke tribune. Dan saat itu lah kudengar bunyi peluit panjang. Aku menoleh dan melihat semua peserta berlari ke satu arah. Aku langsung ikut berlari sambil mengenggam sapuku dengan sangat erat.

"Semua peserta, merapat kemari!" Teriak Victorie Weasley , sang kapten Quidditch.

"Dengar, Calon Keeper ikut Nott ke gawang timur, dan untuk Calon Cheaser ikuti aku. Nah kawan-kawan, kuharapkan kemampuan terbaik kalian. Semoga beruntung." Kata murid kelas tujuh itu sangat tegas dan ber wibawa.

Kami semua langsung terbagi dalam dua rombongan. Sempat kulihat Rose Weasley ikut dalam seleksi ini di bagian keeper. Wow! Gryfindor kali ini benar-benar di dominasi oleh klan Weasley—Potter.

Victorie menjelaskan cara seleksinya. Peserta harus maju per grup dan membuat sebuah taktik. Dan minimal memasukkan tiga bola ke dalam ring dalam 15 menit. Dan dinilai dengan nilai individu. Itu cukup sulit. Tapi aku yakin bisa melakukannya.

Saatnya mengambil nomer dan, viola! Aku mendapat urutan keempat. Aku satu regu dengan seorang anak laki-laki kelas dua dan seorang anak perempuan kelas tiga yang setahuku bernama Jane Froster. Kami sudah merencanakan taktik yang sangat jitu. Taktik ini sebagian dari taktikku dan sebagian lagi dari taktik yang gagal Dad halau dari gawangnya. Giliranku masih lumayan lama, Aku berjalan dan tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku.

**End Allessa's POV**

"James!" seru Allessa berusaha berontak.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Ujar James pendek menyeringai misterius sambil menarik Allessa ke suatu tempat. Dan berhenti di samping tenda pemain.

"Hei, sebentar lagi giliranku. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Allessa dengan muka mengernyit.

"Berikan aku tanganmu." Kata James

Allessa ragu. Ia takut akan di beri barang aneh-aneh dari James. Namun ia tetap mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada James.

"Aku hanya akan meminjami mu ini." James mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berliontin sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan bening yang ditahan kuat dari anyaman tali kalung itu. "Ini jimat keberuntungan ku. Aku mau kau memakainya. Aku memakainya demi keselamatan. Tapi yah, bisa kau lihat. Aku lebih sering jatuh. Bayangkan jika aku tanpa ini. Aku mungkin sudah tinggal nama." Ujar James sambil meletakkan kalung itu dalam genggaman tangan Allessa.

"OK. Selamat berjuang!" ujar James sambil memegang pipi Allessa dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Allessa dan…

…. membenturkan dahinya pelan ke dahi Allessa. "Kepalamu keras juga..hehehehe." ujarnya dengan aneh.

James segera pergi setelah mengacak-acak rambut Cokelat milik Allessa yang di kuncir kuda. '_de javu?' _batin Allessa sambil menuju tempat seleksi dengan muka memerah. Perasaannya meledak-ledak. Ia merasa lebih ringan sekarang. Allessa lantas memakai kalung milik James

Giliran Allessa di mulai. Ia menunggu peluit berbunyi menandakan bahwa seleksi di mulai. Ia mantap memegang gagang sapunya, siap menghentak tanah sekuat tenaga. Ia berperan sebagai cheaser pencetak gol. Seruan dari sahabat-sahabatnya membakar semangatnya.

PRIIIIITTT! Whuss! Tiga sapu terbang melesat dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan. Regu Allessa pertama-tama harus merebut Quaffle dari lawan terlebih dahulu. Ia menugaskan Jane melakukannya. Dan berhasil. Jane mengoperkan Quaffle tidak dengan lemparan, melainkan dengan gerakan melayang melambung melewati Allessa. Allessa selanjutnya harus mengoper ke si kecil kelas dua dengan tipuan. Selanjutnya si kecil di perintahkan menembak ke gawang Victorie Weasley, namun Cuma tipuan lagi, dan ternyata Allessa lah yang memegang kendali untuk memasukkan bola. Allessa meluncur cepat ke gawang dan menukik keatas setelah mendekat dua meter dari Victorie. Dan saat celah Victorie kaget itu lah ia memasukkan bola. Dan… GOLL… penonton bersorak!

Selanjutnya taktik mereka semakin menggila dan memberikan tiga gol lagi dalam sepuluh menit. Allessa benar-benar mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya.

Di tiga menit terakhir. Allessa harus memberikan kesempatan pada dua orang anggotanya. Mereka meluncur setelah merebut bola dan Allessa sadar, bola itu berwarna hitam-Quaffle tipuan, Quaffle seharusnya berwarna merah. Ia langsung menendang mengembalikan bola itu ke lawan. Dan mencoba mencari Quaffle yang sesungguhnya. Si kecil melihatnya dan langsung merebutnya dari tangan lawan. Mereka kembali ke permainan taktik mereka yang hampir tanpa cacat. Saling mengoper dengan taktik tinggi membuat Keeper sendiri bingung. Dan setiba Dua meter dekat gawang allessa memberikan bola kepada Jane, namun Jane malah memberikan bailk ke Allesa dengan putus asa.

"Waktu kita habis Allessa!"teriaknya

"Tidak, Belum!"teriak Allessa penuh semangat.

Ia membawa Quaffle itu dengan tangan kanan. Namun tiba-tiba ia melepas tangan kirinya dari sapu dan dengan cepat Quaffle berpindah tangan ke tangan kirinya, siap ditembakkan, dan tangan kanannya memegang sapu. Saking cepatnya berpindah tangan, Vic masih mengira ia akan menembak dengan tangan kanan dan menjaga daerah kanan. Namun…

WHUS!PRIIIIIIIIITT! masuknya Gol Allessa bertepatan dengan habisnya Waktu. Allessa langsung melayang berputar di udara. Saat turun ke tanah lapangan, Brith, Charina, Fred, James, Roxanne, Miranda bahkan peter mendatanginya.

"Kau hebat!" seru Fred

"Kau mengira kau terbang tanpa memegang sapu tadi." Kata Brith sangat antusias

"Nilai mu pasti sangat tinggi. Taktikmu benar-benar rapi." Puji James

"Yang terpenting kau selamat." Kata Char kalem lalu memeluk Allessa dalam balutan jubah Seragam trainee. Semua gadis mengikuti tindakan Char walau badan Allessa tak karuan baunya.

"IUUH…. Hahahaha." Tawa para gadis meledak.

"Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke Asrama. Kita tunggu pengumuman hasilnya nanti malam." Kata James membuyarkan kerumunan Allessa and the girls. Mereka berjlan menuju kastil.

"Hei. James!" seru Allessa pada James dan James langsung membalikkan badannya menatap Allessa.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Untuk Quidditch, cokelat panasnya dan kalung keberuntungannya." Katanya malu-malu

"Hemf.. tak apa." Kata James santai lalu membalikkan badannya kembali berjalan.

Sadar tak ada lagi temannya yang menunggunya, Allessa berteriak pada James. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ! TUNGGU AKU."

Sesaat kemudian terdengar ledakan tawa James dari jauh.

* * *

"Briiiiiiiith! Chariinaaa! Mirandaaa! Roxanne! AKU TERPILIH. Kyaaaaaaaaaa !" teriak Allessa setelah mengetahui ia lolos dalam seleksi pada malamnya di kamar asrama.

"Benarkah?"tanya seluruh orang dalam kamar

"Benar. Victorie baru saja menempel hasilnya di ruang rekreasi."

"AAAAAAA" semua segera berjingkrak-jingkrak hingga….. PRANG! tak sengaja memecahkan botol berisi perkamen untuk hiasan kamar mereka.

"Oh, apa ini?"tanya Brith

"Tak usah kalian pedulikan ini hanya hiasan. Aku akan membersihkannya. Kalian tidur saja." Kata Allessa

"Baik, selamat malam Als. Cepat tidur." Kata mereka

Allessa mengangguk dan membersihkannya dengan sihir. Lalu ia tak sengaja melihat sesuatu seperti surat. Terdorong keingin tahuannya ia membuka perkamen itu. Dan menemukan bahwa..

_Dear siapa pun yang menemukan ini,_

_Kuberitahu rahasia. Kamarmu memilikai sebuah balkon ajaib yang bisa kau buka. Letakkan tangan mu di jendela kaca yang tak pernah terbuka. Ucapkan, '_Aku keturunan Crouch. Biarkan aku masuk.' _lalu buat garis X dengan jari mu. Maka kau akan masuk ke balkon ku. Selamat mencoba._

_B.C Jr_

Terdorng rasa ingin tahunya yang besar, Allessa melakukan yang ada di surat. Mula-mula ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di jendela yang dianggap macet. Lalu ia menggumamkan kata kuncinya.

"Aku keturunan Crouch. Biarkan aku masuk." Gumamnya agak pelan takut membangunkan teman-temannya. Allessa melakukan tindakan ke tiga dan ia mendengar kan dengan sangat seksama. Ia mendengar dengkuran lembut milik teman-temannya. Dan ajaibnya ketika ia mencoba membuka selot jendela itu, jendela itu terbuka seperti pintu. Ukuran jendela yang tidak jauh beda dengan ukuran pintu membuat Allessa mudah melangkah masuk. Awalnya ia ragu untuk melangkah. Namun setelah menemukan bahwa ada lantai yang bisa ia pijak. Allessa memutusakan masuk.

'WAh…..' ia sangat kagum dengan balkon rahasia ini. Ia mencoba melihat sekitar dan menemukan seseorang. Ia sangat kaget melihat orang itu disini. Orang itu pun kaget dengar kehadiran Allessa di tempat yang sepertinya sudah menjadi privasinya.

"KAU?!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan

TBC

_Siapakah yang bertemu dengan Allessa di balkon temuannya?_

_Apa yang terjadi pada Allessa Dan Andrew?_

_Apa pula yang terjadi pada Allessa dan James?_

_Tunggu kelanjutannya di chap berikutnya ! bye2!_

* * *

**(a/n)Gimana ceritannya ? kepanjangan ? terlalu membosankan?**

**Ato malah bikin ILLFEEL?!**

**Aduuuuuuhhh…. Sori banget klo gitu… jeongmal mian!**

**Penjelasan untuk Alan Rickman, dia pemeran Severus Snape dalam film Harry Potter. Kan selama idup Snape kan pgen BGT jd guru pertahanan ilmu hitam tp g pernah kesampean (HP5) berhubung orang x udah mati duluan, jadi aku ber inisiatif buat ngidupin lagi dgn nama lain.**

**panggilannya Allessa jadi mirip panggilannya Albus Potter yah...**

**Untuk Chap selanjutnya aku nggak bisa njanjiin update cepet. UNAS udah di depan mata guys.. :'(**

**Tapi aku nyempetin BGT buat ngelanjutin nulis**

**Dan untuk.** , **Uzumaki Ucha D'Sapphire****, ****LavenderSun, ****megu takuma****, Reva, fanspotter, Garnett, ****Dandeliona96****,**

**Makasih banget dah ngereview **

**Dan yang belom ngeriview ? RnR please…..**

**Sampai jumpa di chap 5**


	4. Chapter 4

**James Potter, Quidditch, dan Coklat Panas**

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : HP ttep punya J.K.R and Fall to pieces by Avril lavigne.**

**Curhatan author…: perasaan readernya udah lumayan banyak, tapi kok reviewer nya makin lama makin dikit yah…. :'( dan buat yang ngereview, thanks. Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa :D. _"aku tanpamu... butiran debuuuuu" #MalahNgamen _*PLAK!**

**PERINGATAN : Typo(s) masih bertebaran (kayaknya sih?), lebih ke normal school life (aku nggak tau caranya bikin kerasa dunia sihirnya T-T)**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

Mata Allessa melotot melihat siapa yang kini berada di depannya. Mulutnya lebar. James bahkan sempat terlonjak kaget dengan kedatangan Allessa yang tidak ia duga.

"KAU?!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya James terbata

"Kau juga, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Allessa membeo perkataan James

James menghela nafas pasrah lalu ia menceritakan mengapa ia bisa duduk tenang di balkon itu.

"Kau membuka botol hiasan yang ada di kamar?" tanya James. Allessa mengangguk

"Berarti kau sudah membaca surat di dalamnya." Kata James. Lagi-lagi Allessa mengangguk.

"Begini, Als. Tahukah kau sedang berada dimana?" ujar James. Kali ini Allessa menggeleng. Ragu

"Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Namun, aku membaca surat itu berkali-kali sebelum memutuskan bahwa tempat ini adalah balkon rahasia. Logikanya, kamarku adalah kamar siswa terakhir dan kamarmu adalah kamar siswi urutan pertama. Mungkin dulu kamar ini tergabung. Kau tahu, tempat ini bahkan tidak ada di peta perampok ku. Nah, kau lapar?" jelas James kemudian bertanya kepada Allessa. "Kemari dan duduk disini." Tambah James sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku pualam putih yang kosong di sebelahnya.

Allessa mengernyit. Ia merasakan darah mengalir di kedua pipinya. _Kumohon, Jangan berdebar jantung!. _Rutuknya dalam hati. Ia melangkah mendekat ke bangku batu itu. Namun tidak langsung duduk.

"Hei… kau tidak capek berdiri terus? Sini." James menariknya lembut.

Allessa menurut saja.

"Kalungmu." Ujar Allessa tiba-tiba sambil berusaha melepaskan kalung yang ada di dalam gaun tidurnya.

"Eh—eh. Tidak apa-apa. Untukmu saja." Kata James cepat karena melihat Allessa berusaha terlalu keras mengeluarkan kalungnya.

"Oh. Terima kasih." kata Allessa pendek.

Hening.

"Kutunjukan cara kita mengisi perut di sini." James mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, _Hawthorne tiga puluh tiga setengah senti dengan surai unicorn jantan sebagai intinya_, ke arah meja batu kecil di samping bangku. "Segelas Butterbeer." Beberapa detik kemudian muncul segelas minuman berwarna kuning cerah dan berbau gurih di atasnya. James meraih gelas itu dan mulai menyesapnya.

Allessa takjub dengan kejadian barusan. Dia menatap kagum balkon yang beraksen batu pualam ini. "Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya James

"Boleh juga." Sahut Allessa kemudian bersiap mengeluarkan tongkatnya, _kayu Ash, dua puluh lima setengah senti, berinti nadi naga remaja_. Ia bersiap menggumamkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

"Tapi jangan minta cokelat panas, Als." Kata James dengan tatapan serius. Allessa memasang wajah tegang.

"Karena cokelat panasnya terlalu enak sehingga membuatmu ingin meminumnya berkali-kali, dan membuatmu semakin gendut." Tambahnya dengan muka jail dan disambung gelak tawanya. "Hahahaha!"

Allessa langsung menggembungkan pipinya, ia merasa jengkel setelah dipermainkan. Tapi ia heran bagaimana bisa James tahu apa yang dia inginkan. James langsung berhenti tertawa dan mencubit pipi Allessa karena gemas.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan meminta cokelat panas? Kau seorang _legilimens_?"tanyanya dengan perasaan yang masih agak kesal.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan…" kata James sambil memejamkan mata seolah menerawang sesuatu,"Segelas cokelat panas." Ucapnya pada batu pualam sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke sana.

Kemudian muncul secangkir cokelat panas yang masih berasap dari sana. Aroma kayu manis menguar hebat dari sana. James langsung mengangsurkan gelas itu ke Allessa. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berbincang tentang Quidditch di bawah cahaya bulan September. Lentera melayang di sekeliling mereka memberikan efek yang membuat malam itu semakin indah.

"Jadi, dimana ayahmu kini bermain?" tanya James memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Dad kini bermain di Pudlemore united. Namun setelah ini beliau berencana pensiun." Jawab Allessa sambil menggenggam erat cangkir cokelat panasnya.

James membelalakkan matanya. "Ayahmu orang penting disana. Mana mungkin Pudlemore akan merelakan keeper paling jeniusnya itu pergi dalam usia yang masih produktif." Katanya bingung.

"Entahlah. Aku juga sekaget dirimu saat Dad memberitahuku. Aku belum tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan." Kata Allessa sejenak sebelum memperhatikan langit berbintang di depan mereka. Kemudian tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari James maupun Allessa. James yang biasanya akan mengoceh tentang leluconnya kini lebih memilih diam. Mungkin sedang mengulum pikiran untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan

Allessa juga lebih memilih asyik dengan pikirannya yang bergejolak akibat keputusan Ayah sekaligus idolanya itu.

"Als." Ujar James memecah keheningan. Allessa menoleh dan menatap James.

"Sejauh apa hubungan mu dengan si Flint itu?" tanya James dingin sambil melengos menjauhi tatapan Allessa.

"Aku—tidak ada apapun diantara kita, kok. Aku juga ingin memperpanjang harapan hidupku dari serangan penggemar-penggemarnya." Jawab Allessa lalu meneguk sisa cokelat panasnya yang mulai mendingin. Ia tak tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Lalu bangkit dan melangkah lunglai menuju jendela. "Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku masuk duluan," tambahnya lalu meraih Jam sakunya dan melihat pukul berapa saat ini." Sudah cukup larut malam ini." James hanya terdiam.

"Tunggu," kata James tiba tiba saat Allessa sudah mencapai semeter dari jendela. "Aku ingin mengatakan, lusa latihan pertamamu. Rahasiakan tempat ini dari yang lain, kumohon. Kau pasti lelah hari ini setelah semua kau kerahkan tadi sore. Jadi…" James meraih rambut cokelat milik Allessa, dan mengacaknya".. mimpi indah, putri tidur." Katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tampannya lalu melangkah menjauhi Allessa dan masuk lubang jendela di kamarnya.

Allessa hanya bisa memerah dan bergumam pada jantungnya yang berdansa riang agar diam. Ia masuk ke lubang jendela dan otomatis terkunci sendiri. Allessa memastikan bahwa tak ada teman sekamarnya yang mengetahui ia masih terjaga. Allessa langsung menyusup berguling di dalam selimut dan berusaha tidur dengan memikirkan semua perasaannya hari ini dan memasang _earphone_-nya dan menyalakan mp3 playernya yang mulai memainkan lagu milik penyanyi _rock _muggle kesukaannya, Avril Lavigne yang berjudul _Fall to pieces_.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

Allessa memejamkan matanya. Allessa berbohong kepada James bahwa ia tak menyukai musik keras. Sebetulnya ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong, toh Avril Lavigne lebih _easy listening_, kan daripada band sekelas Green Day . Ia menikmati bait demi bait lagu ini.

_I'm in love with you, Cuz i'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you_

Allessa ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu pada James berulang-ulang kali seperti di lagu itu. Namun mulutnya terbungkam setiap kali James ada di depannya. Ia terbebat kata persahabatannya pada James. Allessa hanya bisa berteriak dalam relung batinnya tentang perasaanya. Ia merasa cukup bahagia dengan statusnya saat ini sebagai sahabat.

_Ini semua cukup untuk saat ini, _ katanya meyakinkan hatinya. Sebelum ia selesai mengukuhkan hatinya, imajinasinya sudah duluan direnggut oleh alam mimpinya.

* * *

Minggu ini Allessa benar-benar harus memeras otak dan tenaganya. Guru-guru sepertinya ingin menyegarkan memori pelajaran murid tahun lalu. Padahal memori-memori itu sudah diterbangkan angin ke berbagai tempat. Di awal minggu, Allessa dan kawan-kawan sudah mendapatkan setumpuk tugas esai dari berbagai pelajaran. Transfigurasi professor Patil mengharuskan mereka membuat esai sepanjang setengah meter tentang Transfigurasi sederhana terhadap benda mati, professor Longbottom menyuruh mereka membuat esai minimal sepanjang 30 senti tentang tanaman berkhasiat dari laut mediterania.

Selain otak, fisik Allessa benar-benar di uji. Victorie Weasley mengerahkan hari-hari tenangnya di sore hari untuk melatih anggota-anggotanya. Tanah berlumpur nan becek dan hujan yang terus-terusan mengguyur Hogwarts saat petang tak menghentikannya. Dan sepertinya ia takkan berhenti hingga musim turnamen mulai di awal Oktober nanti. Hari-hari melelahkan Allessa di tutup dengan dialog singkatnya sebelum tidur dengan James di balkon rahasia mereka. Ajaibnya, tak ada teman-teman sekamar mereka yang tahu kegiatan mereka.

"Tak ada suara yang akan menembus jendela ke kamar kita." Kata James suatu hari di koridor menuju kelas sejarah sihir. Allessa menanyakannya dan akan di jawab ketika mereka memiliki kesempatan berdua saja. Tatapan-tatapan kejam nan mematikan dari penggemar Andrew mulai berkurang belakangan ini sehingga membuat mood Allessa kembali membaik.

Daun-daun pohon dedalu mulai menguning dan beberapa berguguran. Pemandangan di awal musim gugur membuat Allessa bepaling ke halaman kastil saat akan makan siang. Iris cokelat hazel-nya melihat pemandangan ini penuh takjub. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan yang sedang ia nikmati. Tiba-tiba…

GEDEBUKK!

"AW.." rintih Allessa menahan sakit di kepalanya yang sepertinya terbentur sesuatu yang berat.

"Oh. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melihat kedepan dengan jelas karena buku-buku ini, Allessa ?!" seru seseorang yang sepertinya mengenal Allessa.

"Hai, Andrew." Ujarnya Allessa singkat lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan membantu membereskan buku-buku Andrew dengan mantra.

"Kepalamu tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Andrew

"Haha, Klise…" kata Allessa terdengar garing.

"Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini?" tanya Andrew berusaha membuat topik pembicaraan

"Hah, terima kasih telah bertanya. Yah, hari ini begitu menyiksa. Profesor Greengrass menyuruh kami membuat ramuan penidur tanpa mimpi yang aromanya malah membuatku amat mengantuk. Dan itu berkerja dengan baik. Selanjutnya kelas sihir, baru saja professor Binns memberitahu tentang dua nama goblin pemberontak, efek hasil kelas ramuan sukses membuatku tidur nyenyak. Dan kelas herbologi yang kisruh akibat ulah Fred dan James yang berhasil menyusupkan kembang api Fillibuster di kantung-kantung pupuk kotoran naga. Dan hasilnya, Buff! Seluruh rumah kaca tiga di penuhi aroma kotoran naga. Professor Longbottom hanya bisa memerah meladeni mereka. Lalu mereka di panggil setelah pelajaran itu berakhir." Jelas Allessa sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Andrew.

"Wow. Kehidupanmu tidak pernah monoton karena mereka." Ujar Andrew

"Yeah. Setidaknya aku tidak mati bosan karena duniaku penuh guyonan segar mereka." Kata Allessa sambil berhenti melangkah dan menatap Andrew, "Aku bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" lanjutnya sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Ternyata kau menarik juga. Maukah kau berteman denganku?" cetus Andrew

Allessa terbelalak tak percaya. Ia berusaha mencari guratan kebohongan dalam wajah Andrew, namun tidak bisa. Ia selanjutnya menatap Andrew dan mencoba menjawabnya ketika dua lengan tegap mengapit kedua lengannya. Tubuhnya terangkat karena tinggi badannya kalah jakung dengan para pengapit itu.

"FRED?! JAMES!?" pekik Allessa kaget karena gerakan mereka terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Mau apa kau dengan Allessa?" kata James tajam dengan nada yang sarat tuduhan.

"Buat apa kau memberhentikannya disini saat kita seharusnya makan siang?" kata Fred ikut-ikut menuduh Andrew.

"Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bukuku." Kata Andrew tegang. Namun sepertinya kata-katanya salah. Fred dan James membuka mulut mereka tak percaya. James dan Fred langsung cekatan mencabut tongkat mereka dari kantong jubah dengan tangan yang bebas.

"Jangan ganggu Allessa lagi. Atau kukutuk kau." Ujar James sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya di depan muka Andrew.

"Atau.. kami bisa membuat tangan-tanganmu jadi bulu lembut, atau berakar, atau penuh bisul di seluruh tubuhmu." Kata Fred sambil mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya dengan santai namun sampai mengeluarkan bunga api.

"FRED! JAMES! Hentikan semua ini." Seru Allessa. Merasakan kemarahan Allessa, Fred dan James memasukkan tongkat mereka kembali ke dalam jubah tanpa mengalihkan matanya ke mata Andrew. Sejenak kemudian sadar karena Allessa yang terus menerus bergerak berusaha membebaskan diri.

Fred dan James lalu menoleh pada Allessa dan memberi tatapan, _sebaiknya-kau-diam-saja- karena-kami-sedang-membantumu._ "Baiklah. Kami ke Aula dulu, Flint. Ingat ancaman kami." Kata James. Lalu mereka berlalu sambil tetap membiarkan Allessa tergantung-gantung diantara mereka. Kaki Allessa yang pendek tak mampu menggapai tanah. Ia terus meronta-ronta seperti angsa sepanjang perjalanan menuju aula besar. Namun Fred dan James sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak melepaskan pegangan mereka..

James dan Fred mendudukan Allessa di bangku panjang tanpa berkata-kata. Dan duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Allessa. Mereka mulai makan dalam diam dan muka masam.

"Kenapa kalian berperilaku seperti itu?" tanya Allessa sebal karena tidak tahan berdiam diri

"Kami hanya melindungi mu, Als." Sahut Fred sambil menyendok kaserol ayam

"Kau lupa beberapa minggu lalu, saat kau di benci mayoritas penggemarnya."Kata James

"Secara tidak langsung, dialah penyebab kemalanganmu hari itu."Kata Fred tegas.

"Lagipula. Aku alergi dengan yang hijau-hijau." Kata James tajam

"Tapi adikmu, _'kan_ juga di Slytherin!" Seru Allessa

"Oh. Itu lain dengan Flint. Aku hanya tidak suka senyum liciknya ketika melihatmu." Elak James.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ia melihatku, heh?" kata Allessa pedas dan membanting sendoknya dan membuat suara yang bertabuh yang agak keras.

Fred mulai memasang muka dingin dan enggan bergabung dalam perdebatan.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan _playboy_ seperti dia. Atau kau memang suka padanya!?" kali ini James menggebrak meja dan membuat meja sedikit bergetar. Semua menoleh padanya kini.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" mulut Allessa menganga tak percaya. bibir bawahnya sedikit bergetar."Baiklah, jangan bicara padaku lagi!" jerit Allessa marah.

"Oh, baik. Aku juga tidak akan berbicara pada orang sepertimu." Sindir James pedas.

Allessa mendengus sebal dan tidak melanjutkan perkataanya. Ia mulai kembali ke piringnya seolah gumpalan daging ayam berminyak di situ jauh lebih menarik. Klan Potter-Weasley plus Brith hanya memandang mereka tegang, namun tak berani menengahi sampai akhir makan siang. Allessa merasakan matanya mulai panas dan memburam karena airmata yang beringsak masuk dari kelopaknya. Hatinya teriris mendengar perkataan James. '_Jangan menangis, jangan menangis.' _Perintahnya pada diri sendiri. James diam-diam melirik ke arah Allessa dan menatap gadis itu yang berusaha keras menahan air matanya dan menghapus yang terlambat ia tahan.

Tiba-tiba datanglah gadis yang sangat cantik mendekati meja mereka. Gadis bersurai panjang berwarna hitam berkilau dan berwajah asiatik itu memasang senyum yang sangat manis. Di kepangan rambutnya bertengger jepit merah muda berbentuk serangkai sulur-suluran dan bunga kecil yang membingkai rambutnya rapi. Dia adalah Rin Corner. Ia melangkah ringan menuju James yang sedang meminum jus labu dari pialanya. Semua mata memandangnya. Hanya James, Allessa dan Fred yang tak mengacuhkannya.

"Kau James Potter, kan?" katanya dengan suara manis dan menepuk pelan pundak James

James tersedak karena ada yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. "I—iya." Katanya terbata sambil mengelap semburan jus labunya.

"Aku Rin Corner. Salam kenal." Kata Rin malu-malu. Ia meremas roknya karena gugup. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah James.

Allessa baru menoleh dan melihat dari dekat bagaimana Rin Corner itu. Gadis Ravenclaw yang sangat menawan itu memakai rok kelabu yang pendek yang mempelihatkan paha putih mulus miliknya beberapa senti. Allessa melirik kulit gadis itu yang cerah nan bersih, tidak seperti kulitnya yang sepucat bubur. Jubahnya terlihat keliman yang membuat tubuh ramping nan berbentuk miliknya semakin terlihat (entah itu diperbolehkan atau tidak di Hogwarts). Lip gloss dan sedikit make up tipisnya semakin membuat Rin Corner terlihat cantik. Allessa mulai membandingkan rambut lurus, panjang, hitam dan berkilau milik Rin Corner dengan rambut cokelat tebalnya yang hanya diikat seperti biasanya, Ikatan kuncir kuda dan Bando kain lebar.

"Salam kenal juga." Kata James kaku karena heran dengan tamu agungnya.

"Em. Bolehkah aku berbicang-bincang denganmu lain kali?" tanya Rin Corner sambil mengerlingkan mata indahnya

"Boleh." Sahut James masih heran

"Kalau begitu, sudah ya. Sampai jumpa. Dah!" Kata Rin lalu berlalu dan kembali bergabung dengan geng-nya yang meninggalkan aula besar.

James kembali terdiam tanpa menatap kepergian Rin. Ia mengedikkan bahu saat teman-temannya—minus Allessa, menatapnya meminta penjelasan. dan kembali berkutat dengan makan penutupnya.

Aksi diam-diaman itu bertahan hingga beberapa hari setelahnya. Hal ini berakibat pada hasil latihan Allessa, Fred, dan James. Latihan mereka selama dua hari sangat buruk. Allessa sebagai Cheaser tak mampu berkonsentrasi penuh. Pukulan Bludger Fred yang bisanya ampuh kini sering kali meleset. James tak mampu lagi memfokuskan matanya mencari Golden Snitch. Selain itu wajah mereka muram sepanjang hari. Sementara kabar tentang aksi PDKT Rin Corner ke James Potter menyebar semakin luas. Bicang-bincang malam James dan Allessa terhenti berhari-hari. Brith yang didaulat sebagai diplomat menjadi sangat kerepotan.

"Brith, tolong bilang pada Fred, cepat kembalikan buku mantraku yang minggu lalu ia pinjam." Kata Allessa pada Brith, padahal Fred dan James hanya berjarak tak kurang dari 5 meter darinya.

Allessa berusaha tak mengacuhkan tatapan duo jail itu. Saat itu ruang rekreasi sedang agak lengang karena anak-anak kebanyakan pergi keluar asrama untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kastil. Maklum, ini malam minggu.

"Tolong bilang pada Allessa, aku akan mengembalikannya nanti, bilang padanya kau akan mengantarkannya." Kata Fred dingin saat Brith melangkah mendekatinya. Brith kembali melangkah ke Allessa.

"Bilang pada Fred. Dia harus menepati janjinya." Kata Allessa sambil melirik Fred.

"Oh iya Brith. Katakan pada Allessa untuk pergi latihan tambahan besok malam." Kali ini giliran James yang ikut-ikut berpesan berantai.

"Katakan pada James, aku sudah tahu." Ujar Allessa taktis

"Katakan pada Allessa…" gumam Fred

"Bilang pada Fred….." ujar Allessa

"Bilang ke Allessa…." Kata James

"HENTIKAAAAN!" Perkataan James terputus karena teriakan nyaring nan lantang milik Brith.

Wajah Brith sedikit memerah dan nafasnya terdengar keras. Sepertinya sejak tadi ia menahan amarah.

"Kalian seperti anak-anak saja! Tidakkah kalian tahu, AKU BUKAN BURUNG HANTU! Kalian 'kan ada di satu ruangan. Sampai kapan kalian mempertahankan kelakuan konyol kalian ini…..! Hetikan semua ini dan kembali berteman! CEPAT!" omel Brith panjang lebar sambil mengentakkan kakinya ke lantai yang langsung membungkam Allessa, Fred, dan James.

Namun mereka masih bergeming. Dan masih enggan memaafkan satu sama lainnya. Tatapan James dan Allessa sekilas bertemu dan langsung berpaling kearah lain.

"Ayo cepat….!" Geram Brith. Namun mereka tetap membatu.

"Baiklah, jika kalian tak mau berbaikan. Kita sudahi saja persahabatan kita ini. Percuma saja bersahabat dengan batu." Kata Brith manis namun berbahaya. Ketika orang yang tadinya diam langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ayo! Bersalaman." Kata Brith sambil berkacak pinggang. Namun teman-temannya seperti lebih baik mendapat kesempatan mencium (?) Voldemort daripada terjebak pada situasi seperti ini.

Dengan dengusan keras Brith berlalu sambil memasang muka jengkel. Ia memanjat menuju ke asrama puteri. Allessa hanya mampu mengikuti langkah Brith dengan pandangan matanya, yang terlihat sendu. '_maafkan aku, sobat.' _Katanya dalam hati.

* * *

Hari hari James kini semakin membosankan dengan tiadanya teman bicara seperti Allessa. Ia bosan jika harus setiap hari berdiskusi dengan Fred. Karena ujung-ujungnya pasti mereka hanya akan membicarakan tentang rencana kejahilan mereka. Selain itu James kini memiliki penggemar dari kalangan atas. Yak, Rin Corner. Walau James berusaha _dingin_ dan tetap sabar menghadapi kelakuan Rin Corner yang sangat mencolok itu. Setiap saat ucapan salam manis penuh cinta pasti akan terdengar di telinga James. Baik secara langsung saat ia dan Rin berpapasan atau dari kurir-kurir—yang herannya selalu berganti setiap salam.

"Apa sih yang dilakukan cewek aneh itu? Apa dia tidak malu mencari mangsa yang lebih muda setahun darinya." Gerutu Allessa pada Brith penuh intrik.

Brith hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan matanya ke mangkuk sup jagungnya. Seolah tak mendengar suara Allessa.

Tidak peduli dengan aksi diam Brith, Allessa melanjutkan kicauan beonya.

"Apa yang dilihat cowok-cowok itu? hanya karena roknya setinggi sepuluh senti dari lututnya, hanya karena kulitnya yang cerah yang katanya cantik itu. Hanya karena rambutnya lurus hitam dan panjang itu.?" Ujar Allessa dengan wajah yang amat tidak suka. Namun tiba-tiba Brith berdiri sambil membawa serta mangkuknya tanpa berkata-kata. Ia lalu pindah ke sebelah Miranda yang terbengong dengan tindakan Brith yang tiba-tiba.

"Kemarin James dan Fred. Sekarang kau juga ikut-ikut menjauhi ku?!" jeritan Allessa tertahan dengan diiringi kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menangis di sana. Jarak Samping kanan dan kirinya dari murid lain agak jauh. Hatinya semakin tertekan terlebih saat ia menyadari ia hanya sendirian menghadapi semua ini.

James hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan karena kini ia sedang makan di tempat Slytherin. _Slytherin ?! _ yah, setelah masa kejatuhan Voldemort semua asrama bisa lebih menyatu bahkan Gryffindor dan Slytherin—yang dulu notabene adalah musuh bebuyutan, kini bisa sarapan dalam satu meja. Di sana James duduk beramai-ramai dengan koloni sepupunya dan satu anak laki-laki rambut pirang platina. Dia adalah Scorpius Malfoy. Sahabat kental adik laki-laki James dan Pacar sepupu James, Rose Weasley. Dua sejoli itu sedang saling suap menyuap pudding Strawberry sebagai makanan penutup pagi ini.

James masih asik memandangi Allessa yang masih merunduk. Hatinya kadang tak tega melihat gadis itu menangis karenanya, sebagian lagi bahagia saat melihat Allessa hampir menangis karena leluconnya (Catatan : hampir, sekali lagi, HAMPIR.). Entahlah, belakangan ini James lebih sering gelisah saat memikirkan hal yang berkaitan dengan Allessa. Apalagi saat melihat air mata gadis itu menetes. Hatinya seakan teriris sepelan turunnya air mata itu dari pelupuknya.

* * *

"Hai, James!" sapa Rin Corner manis sambil berjalan di sebelah James yang tak peduli.

James hanya mengangguk malas.

"Boleh aku berjalan denganmu?" tanya Rin Corner antusias. James hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

'_apa yang dia inginkan?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku akan ke kelas mantra. Satu arah denganmu kan ?" Rin masih berkata dengan girang.

"Hm." Sahut James pendek.

"Emm. _By the way_, hari ini kau ada latihan?" tanya Rin penuh harap

"Terserah kau." Jawab James singkat

"Oh. Baiklah. Sampai nanti." Seru Rin sambil berlari mendahului James yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan kosong. Perlu beberapa detik bagi James untuk menyadari Rin mencium pipinya sebelum berlalu.

Tapi tak apa. James tidak peduli. Ia hanya fokus untuk latihan terakhir ini dengan kemampuan penuh, tidak setengah-setengah seperti belakangan ini. Namun ia sendiri tidak optimis Gryffindor akan menang melawan Hufflepuff kali ini. James menghela nafasnya, panjang dan pelan. Ia tak lagi menemukan dirinya yang biasanya antusias setiap kali latihan. Ia tak tahu kemana serpihan dirinya itu hilang.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas Transfigurasi dengan harapan professor Patil belum memulai kelasnya. Walau itu harapan kosong karena professor Patil adalah orang yang luar biasa disiplin masalah waktu.

* * *

_ sesi latihan terakhir sebelum pertandingan melawan Hufflepuff_

Allessa melewati hamparan padang rumput di dalam lapangan Quidditch dengan perasaan kelabu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam _lighting storm 002-nya_ dan tangan kirinya menyentuh kalung pemberian James.

"Allessa! Cepat kemari." Seru Victorie Weasley

Allessa segera berlari ke tangah lapangan. Seluruh tim sudah lengkap, bahkan Rose Weasley yang seharusnya di bangku cadangan sore ini mengikuti latihan. Terlihat pula James dan Fred yang sedang mendengarkan pidato Victorie yang berapi-api.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Ayo lakukan latihan terakhir ini dengan matang." Ujar Vic mengakhiri pidatonya sambil menaiki sapunya sejurus kemudian menjejak tanah dan terbang tinggi. Diikuti seluruh anggota tim yang ikut terbakar semangat dari pidato sang ketua, setidaknya hampir seluruh. Allessa, Fred dan James masih termenung dengan wajah datar. Victorie lalu terbang mendatangi Allessa.

"Aku tahu kau sedang dilanda masalah, Allessa. Kumohon, kali ini saja kau berkonsentrasi dalam permainan. Semangat. Lagipula, sulit bagiku mempertahankanmu di tim ini tanpa kontribusi yang bagus darimu. Baik. Ayo latihan." Ujar Victorie menasehati Allessa diakhiri tepukan di bahu Allessa.

"Kulihat James juga kehilanganmu sebagai sahabatnya. Kau tahu?" tambahnya sambil mengerling kearah Allessa yang mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Lalu Victorie kembali pergi mengatur timnya.

Dalam hati Allessa menyadari, tak seharusnya ia bersikap tidak profesional seperti ini. Dengan senyuman tegar ia kembali membulatkan tekadnya.

"Semangat!" gumamnya keras pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengepalkan tangan. Lalu menaiki sapunya dan menjejakkan kakinya dan terbang! Walau ia juga melengos dengan kehadiran Rin corner di bangku penonton bersama antek-anteknya, yang pasti bertujuan untuk menonton James.

* * *

_ pertandingan melawan Hufflepuff, skor sementara Griffindor 60-30 Hufflepuff_

Allessa melesat melewati cheaser-cheaser Hufflepuff dengan kecepatan yang mencengangkan. Di sampingnya Helena Finnigan mengawalnya siap mendapat operan Quaffle darinya. Di samping Finnigan, ada Jeremy Finch-Fletchey—murid kelas enam yang tidak Allessa kenal. Allessa mengoper Quaffle ke Jeremy dengan satu tangan yang kemudian langsung di berikan kepada Helena. Dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, Helena memasukkan quaffle ke ring Hufflepuff dan memberikan sepuluh poin lagi untuk Griffindor. Allessa hanya bisa bersorak dengan diiringi gegap gempita dari _tribune_ yang di dominasi warna merah-emas. Cuaca sedang agak mendung saat itu.

Tiba-tiba, sapu Allessa bergolak ke kanan dan ke kiri tak karuan. Allessa kehilangan kendali pada sapunya. Ia hampir saja terlempar dari sapunya. Namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menyerah memegangi sapu dan jatuh di tengah suasana meriah seperti ini. Sontak sorak sorai berhenti dan berganti menjadi gumaman cemas dari bangku penonton terdengar seperti dengung lebah.

"Ada yang salah dengan sapu Allessa." Kata Brith gusar

"Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh…..?" ujar Charina cemas. Mata Brith langsung menjelajah mencari siapapun yang sedang terlihat melakukan hal yang mencurigakan. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang sedang berkomat kamit sambil memegang tongkat dengan tangan kanan.

"Hmh. _Gotcha!" _seru Brith sambil menyeringai penuh arti. Ia segera berlari mendekati orang yang mencurigakan itu, yang jauhnya dua bangku di bawahnya. Dengan sedikit berbisik dan berusaha membaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia mengucapkan mantra dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke atas kepala orang itu.

"_Aguamenti." _Bisiknya keras. Mantra itu langsung memunculkan se-galon air yang entah dari mana datangnya ke sekujur tubuh orang yang memantrai Allessa.

"Awww!" orang yang dimantrai langsung menghentikan aksinya memantrai sapu Allessa. Dalam sedetik kemudian sapu Allessa kembali normal dan bisa membuat penunggangnya kembali beraksi di udara diiringi desah lega dari _tribune _penonton. Brith tersenyum puas melihat sang pelaku berlari dengan menahan malu karena tubuhnya basah kuyup. '_kau tak bisa melakukan itu pada sahabatku,dasar pengecut!'_batinnya.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut dan penonton langsung bersorak saat James meliuk-liuk indah dan akhirnya berhasil meraih Golden Snitch. Pertandingan berakhir dengan perolehan angka yang '_yeeeeah!_' untuk Gryffindor dan '_eewww…' _untuk Hufflepuff. Namun Norman Garlin, kapten Hufflepuff, menjabat tangan Victorie Weasley dengan rasa Sportifitas di tengah gegap gempita kemenangan Gryffindor.

"Senang bisa betanding denganmu, Weasley. Kau memang benar-benar Raja—_Ratu_—nya." Ujar Norman dengan wajah terpesona.

"Terima kasih." Tukas Vic dengan senyum termanisnya. Lalu melepas tangan Norman dengan wajah puas. Tak ada yang bisa menahan rasa terpesonanya pada si seperdelapan Veela ini.

"Kau memang _Ratunya_, Vic." Goda James yang entah sejak kapan sudah merapat ke bahu kanan saudara sepupunya yang paling tua ini.

"Hemh, bagaimana Teddy bisa tenang di kamp pelatihan Auror kalau kau disini bertingkah seperti itu." tambah Fred dari sebelah kiri Victorie dengan nada yang disedih-sedihkan. Vic yang masih kaget bersiap meledak marah.

"HEII KALIANNN! HENTIKAN OCEHAN KALIAN, ATAU KUSURATI GRANDMA WEASLEY TENTANG KELAKUAN KALIAN INI…!" teriak Victorie dengan muka keunguan.

Yang diancam sudah melesat meninggalkannya sambil meninggalkan gelak tawa mereka yang semakin melemah karena jauh. "Hemh….. dasar anak-anak itu…." gumamnya geli.

Lalu perlahan stadion semakin sepi karena orang-orang perlahan meninggalkannya dan kembali ke kastil. Selain karena sudah mulai gerimis, tak ada lagi yang bisa meraka lakukan di sana. Kedua tim Quidditch pun segera memasuki ruang ganti dan menyimpan sapu mereka sebelum cepat-cepat kembali ke asrama mereka yang hangat dan tentram. Allessa bahkan sempat membalas lambaian antusias dari Dione setelah kemenangan Gryffindor tadi. Mereka semakin dekat sejak Allessa menolongnya beberapa hari yag lalu.

Di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, kemeriahan kembali berlanjut dengan pesta kecil-kecilan namun meriah lengkap dengan kembang api Fillibuster dan panji-panji Gryffindor yang bersedia dipinjamkan oleh Proffessor Longbottom. Tak lupa makanan yang melimpah hasil "_jarahan"_ Fred dan James dari dapur sekolah.

"Mereka bahkan tak sabar memberikannya kok." Kilah James saat mata biru Rose Weasley mengintrogasinya.

"Tapi tidak sebanyak _ini._" Kata Rose dengan wajah setengah murka.

"Tatapan mereka seperti menghamba kepada kami. Kami tak tega melihat peri-peri itu menangis dengan hanya mengambil sepotong biskuit kecil, Rose." Ujar Fred santai sambil mencomot kue pai apel yang terlihat menggirukan itu.

"Lagipula, Rose. Kurasa kau semakin mirip Aunt 'Mione kalau kau seperti ini." Kata Roxanne sambil mengangsurkan segelas besar butterbeer. "Santailah sedikit."

Dangan raut menyerah, Rose Weasley perlahan meminum butterbeernya dan mulai menikmati pesta kecil-kecilan ini. Di sisi lain Allessa masih menyendiri dan menduduki kursi empuk paling pojok ruang rekreasi. Matanya hanya menerawang dari jauh keriuhan pesta itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja?" Tanya James yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Allessa terlonjak kaget dan menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali menerawang.

"Sudah lama kita tidak duduk dan bicara seperti ini, ya?" tanya James kembali untuk memancing pembicaraan namun sepertinya usahanya tidak mempan. Allessa sendiri merutuk dalam hati karena sikap dinginnya pada James. Seperti membuka sumbat dalam hatinya selama ini, Allessa akhirnya berkata,

"Maafkan aku." Kata Allessa dan James bersamaan. Keduanya merasa kaget.

"Kau dulu." Ujar James

"Ti—tidak. Kau dulu." Kata Allessa bersikeras namun tak berkutik saat mata cokelat terang James menatapnya lembut. "Baiklah."

"Aku minta maaf karena selama ini bersikap berlebihan. Aku terlalu emosional saat itu." kata Allessa dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Aku juga salah karena bersikap kasar padamu. Kurasa aku juga berlebihan." Kata James mengakui kesalahannya sambil melempar cengiran tampannya ke Allessa.

"Jadi….. teman ?" tanya Allessa Sambil mengarahkan jabatan tangannya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu James langsung meraih tangan Allessa dan menjabat tangannya.

"Sahabat." Tegasnnya. Lalu mereka saling tersenyum dan membiarkan pertengakaran konyol mereka menguap dengan sendirinya. Lalu james menarik Allessa ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini apa?!" tanya Allessa bingung. Wajahnya mulai merona lagi dan jantungnya mulai meloncat-loncat.

"Pelukan Sahabat." Ujar James singkat namun ia tak tahu, dalam lubuk hatinya mengganggap lebih dari itu. Debaran jantung James bahkan lebih keras dan James berharap Allessa tidak menyadarinya.

JEPRET! Kilatan _blitz _kamera mengagetkan mereka.

"Ehem.." Fred akhirnya berdeham dan langsung memisahkan James dan Allessa."Sepertinya ada yang melupakan kita, Brith." Seringai jahilnya menguarkan hawa tak manyenangkan.

"Akhirnya….." ujar Brith parau karena mulai menangis.

"Dan James, aku mendapat koleksi foto kalian lagi… ahahahaha." Kata Fred riang. Dan disambut tinju main-main James.

Dalam sekejap mereka melupakan bahwa mereka telah seminggu tak berbicara berdekatan dan akrab seperti ini..

"Fred?" ujar Allessa seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, permintaan maafnya.

"Tak perlu, Als. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jika kau sudah meminta maaf pada James, Kau otomatis juga meminta maaf padaku. Emh… tanpa pelukan itu pastinya." Mereka berempat lalu tertawa lepas dan melanjutkan malam dengan keadaan riang gembira mereka tanpa mengira-ngira apa yang akan mereka hadapi besok.

Di tempat lain di Kastil ada dua orang yang sedang bertemu untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kau harus membantuku mendapatkannya." Ujar seorang Cowok

"Tenang saja, asalkan kau mau membantuku menyingkirkan cewek aneh itu darinya." Ujar seorang Cewek dari balik jubah.

**TBC**

**RnR please :')**

* * *

**Makasih buat yang masih setia membaca Fic ini walau saya (benar-benar) telat mempublish chap ini.**

**Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf sebesar besarnya, doakan chap berikutnya terbit lebih lancar, amin.**

**And I hope you still Review it walau itu flame sekalipun.**

**Okey… bye next chapter!**

**Xoxo**

**Ellena Weasley**


End file.
